Growing Up and Growing Together
by LaurenSimone
Summary: A QuilxClaire story. Funny, romantic, awkward, and cute. Witness the change from best friend to boyfriend between a couple we've all probably wondered about at one point. Fluffy and hopefully not too OOC, this is my take on the phenomenon of imprinting.
1. Mulva Richrichardson

_**REVISED CHAPTER!**_ **(Why didn't you guys tell me it was so badly written? Hah! I pretty much cringed when I re-read it. So I wrote it out again. Same stuff happens, though. Enjoy!)**

I hiked my backpack up onto my shoulder, though today the weight of textbooks and assignments weren't getting on my nerves like they regularly did. In fact, I was sort of buoyant as I scoped out Quil's black Ford pickup truck in the school parking lot.

Quil picked me up most days from school- that is, unless it was one of the few days he was working a three o'clock shift. He was a forest patrol officer on the La Push reservation, on which there is a school that I attend. There are a few white kids, such as myself who go there. My mother and Emily are only half cousins- it's this really long and boring family tree that you probably wouldn't follow, but I'm only an eighth native and barely that- so I still get considered a whitie. But I have brown hair, and I'm not pasty white, though.

While I waited to see Quil's truck roll in, I noticed I was humming under my breath. Which brings me back to what I was saying earlier- you know, about the bounce in my step? Okay. Get ready for this.

Mulva Richrichardson, (yes, that's TWO Rich's) THE hottest guy in the ninth grade, asked me out. I know, right? Nice work, Claire.

So eight minutes later when I saw the black truck speeding into the lot, I didn't scowl like I usually did for having to wait in the cold Washington air. I knew Quil would probably be apologizing the whole car ride home, so I decided to tell him my good news before he could start. I skipped over to him.

"What's got you so happy today Claireykins?" he asked after he came out of the car to open my door for me. Yeah. Quil is the 'open ladie's car doors for them' type of guy.

"You. Will. NEVER. Guess." I sang. Quil was pretty much my big brother. He'd seen me at my worst (think mucusy-cough-flu illness I got three months ago), and I could talk to him about anything, including my super sexy new boyfriend. Probably.

"Okay, then why don't you just tell me?" He suggested after he got into his side.

"MULVA RICHRICHARDSON ASKED ME OUT!" I squealed. Yes, squealed. Don't get the wrong impression of me, or anything. I don't usually squeal. The only other time I squealed was when I got my period before my best friend- and then took back _any_ excitement I had about 4-6 days later.

"M-Mulva?" he stuttered. He looked upset for a moment, then at seeing my confused face, make a joke about it. "You DO realize that that name rhymes with vul-"

"Yes. That joke got old in the fourth grade, thanks. And he's hot, and funny, and hot, and good at sports, and hot, and smart... did I say-" But Quil cut me off.

"Aren't you a little young for a boyfriend, Claire?" He asked.

"No. Jacqueline started dating in the sixth grade. She introduced her first boyfriend to our parents in ninth, which I'm in right now. Fourteen is a perfectly average age to start dating. And you're probably just angry because you've never had a girlfriend," I said defensively. I probably shouldn't have, though; he sucked in a sharp breath and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Maybe that was a touchy subject with him. I felt bad.

"Sorry. Bad breakup?" I guessed.

"No." He answered shortly.

"Girl you like doesn't like you back?" I tried.

"I am not interested in that sort of thing, Claire. Please drop it." He didn't say it meanly, obviously. He never sounded _mean_ when he was talking to me (which, by the way, made me feel extra shitty every time I acted like a bitch to him). But his tone made it sound like there was something more there. Oh my damn. What if he was gay? I would drop it for now, while he was so upset, but he was one of my best friends. I would ask him later.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He looked over then, his face surprised. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry for being mean. You don't deserve that. You deserve a hell of a lot better than I treat you sometimes. I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

I sighed. That's why I hated Quil. He always changed it around so he was the one at fault. Most people would love that- not me. I was always treating him like crap, and he said HE was sorry.

"No, It's okay. I was the one who was prying. I'm sorry I brought up Mulva." I said, looking out the window.

He grimaced for a moment, then smoothed his expression. "Is this what you want? Is this what will make you happy?"

I smiled and turned back toward him. "Of course it will."

He finally returned my smile then, his eyes blazing with something that made my stomach drop to my feet. He could always do that- make me feel like I was extraordinary even when I knew I was just a fourteen year old, green eyed, average girl.

"Then I'm happy, too. Let's go inside," he suggested, and grabbed my backpack for me.

22222222222

"Ugh! Who gives a crap about the Pythagorean Theorem? When am I EVER going to need to find the length of the missing side of a triangle in my life?" I groaned and pulled my light brown hair into a ponytail.

Quil had come inside with me, like most days, to help me with my homework. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

"I don't know, Claire," he said good-naturedly. "Maybe one day you'll be an architect or something, and you need to fit a triangle in on the building. Then you'll look back on today and go, '_Wow, I'm so glad that super-cool guy Quil helped me out with this._'"

I laughed, like he always made me do, and went onto my next question. I was so lucky to have him around. He was the best babysitter ever when I was younger, then the best 'supervisor' as I got older.

I checked the clock to see that it read four thirty. Ugh. Time for Quil to go to work, always the worst part of my day.

He groaned as he noticed this as well, and then packed up my binder for me. "When will you be back?" I asked, my face slipping into a frown.

"When do you want me back?" he asked.

"Later. Like, seven-ish?" I asked hopefully.

He thought for a moment, as if rearranging his schedule. "Hmm. Alright. I'll be here," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "Later, Claire."

"Bye, Quil," I said softly, gently touching where he'd kissed me. I didn't notice I was doing it until the front door slammed shut, jolting me out of my little daydream.

A few minutes after Quil left, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, thinking it was probably a friend from school.

"Hey. Claire?" A boy's voice sounded. Oh my god. Mulva!

"Mulva. Hey. What's up?" I asked, as my mother walked in. She knew that Mulva was the hot boy from school, so of course she came running in as soon as she heard me say his name.

"Nothing too much. Want to go to the ice cream place with me?" he asked. He sounded a little nervous.

"Of course! When should we meet?"

We continued the conversation, and decided we'd meet at the Jackson's ice cream parlor at five. My mom just about burst with excitement when I told her. Jacqueline walked in, and told me I needed to change before I went out with him. So by four fifty, I had my hair brushed, a little makeup on, and cleaner clothes. I started the short walk to the ice cream place after reassuring my mom I'd be home before seven.

As I walked into the small shop, I saw Mulva already sitting there. He smiled when he saw me, as did I.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked.

"Umm... chocolate chip mint, I guess," I decided after looking over the flavors (FYI- there wasn't that many to choose from).

"Two large chocolate chip mints, please," he asked the cashier. Then he paid for both of us, and we sat down.

"So, Claire..." he asked. "Why do you live in La Push? I mean you're not..."

"Native?" I finished for him, laughing. "My aunt is. Well, my mom's cousin, anyway. I call her my aunt, because her an my mom are so close. You might have heard of her. Emily...Emily Uley?"

"Yeah, I've seen her a couple times. Married to Sam Uley, right?" he confirmed.

"Right. Anyway," I continued, "My mom hated being away from her best friend. So she moved me and my sister out here when I was two. My dad has a really important job in Seattle, so he's gone six months out of the year, but he visits every other weekend for the six months he's out there."

"Wow. So, do you like it here?" Mulva asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know any other place. I grew up here for twelve years out of my life. And I've met some awesome people," I said as I eyed him.

"Yeah...so have I," he said as he smiled back.

2222222222

"We should probably head out," he said at six forty-five.

"Yeah, probably," I said. Quil would be there for dinner, and I still wanted to make fun of him for the gay thing. Okay, I knew he wasn't gay. I just wanted to narrow it down- why _didn't_ he ever had a girlfriend? He was almost thirty, but looked about ten years younger. And he was SUPER good looking. All my friends had crushes on him. And-

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked as he opened the door into the cool night air.

"Why not?" I said, giggling. Mulva was really nice. I mean, it wasn't love yet. Not even close. But he was fun to be around so far.

We started the brisk walk back to my house, willing it not to rain. He offered me his jacket when I shivered, and I took it gratefully.

When we got to my front porch, I turned around. Now It was the awkward part. The good-byes.

"Um... I had a great time," he said.

"Yeah. Me too." I replied.

He leaned in. Crap. Crap. I didn't really like him _that_ much. No kiss. No kiss. Please, no kiss.

But I took it like a man. No, not like a man, but you know what I mean. I kept my mouth shut and my eyes open. It wasn't disgusting, but honestly. I didn't get butterflies with him, or anything.

"I'll call you this weekend," he said as he walked off.

I turned around as I heard my front door open. Quil was standing there. And by the look on his face, I knew he'd seen it all.


	2. Reaction

**(Hey everyone! I'm experimenting with Quil's POV. Tell me how you like it. It took me like, over an hour to write this, so review, review, REVIEW!!)**

CPOV

"Er... hi," I finally managed to say after a very long minute of silence.

"Hello," he replied, his face taut.

"How was work?" I tried. I wanted to avoid the whole first-kiss subject.

"Alright. How was... Mulva?" he asked. Oh my god! He wanted to know how good Mulva was at kissing? Maybe he WAS gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

"E-excuse me?" I stammered. I couldn't believe he asked me that.

"How was your date?" He almost spat the word, but tried to stay polite.

Oh. Our DATE. Not our kiss.

"Fine. We got ice cream," I explained, "and talked."

"Talked?" he raised a black eyebrow.

"Yes. Talked..." I thought for a moment. "Yeah. Talked. Oh, and ate."

"Yeah, eachother's faces."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing. So was he, you know... your first?" He asked, with what seemed a little bit too much curiosity for an older-brother figure to have.

"Yep."

Insert awkard pause here.

"Well. Good. I mean, yeah. That's what you wanted?" he queried.

"Yeah... I guess." he suddenly looked happy, like he does whenever I say I got what I wanted. Seriously, what gets him off about that? He asks if it's what I want and if I say yes, no matter how bad it is, he seems super glad about it.

I continued. "I mean... well, kind of. I didn't want it to be so soon, but I suppose-"

"He kissed you without your _permission_?!" he said, his face suddenly angry.

"Whoa! Slow down buddy!" I said with my hands up, palms facing him. "It was a kiss! I don't even care. Not really."

He unballed his fists. Why did he care so much about me, anyway? He didn't act this way about Jacqueline. Or anyone else, for that matter. Just me. He wants my life to be exactly how I want, even if how I want it is unreasonable.

"He still shouldn't have done it." He said quietly.

"I was bound to have my first kiss sometime, Quilcakes. And it was gonna have to be with someone."

"Yeah, I hoped it would be someone more mature and respectful!" he replied.

"Oh yeah? Who would your prime candidate for my first boyfriend be, Quil? Who should I have had my first kiss with?" I questioned.

He looked at me then. That look that made me feel like I was the most extraordinary, wonderful thing in the world. The look that made me feel like a beautiful queen instead of an ordinary 14 year old girl. The look that sometimes, more often that I'd like to admit, made me forget about mine and Quil's age difference. For a second, I could swear I saw him lean in. And the crazy part? I wasn't about to stop him. But Quil snapped out of his little trance and, in turn, made me snap out of mine as well.

"So?" I asked, still trying to shake it off. "Who should it have been?"

He just shrugged and said, with only a slight wavering in his voice, "I guess I just don't like seeing you grow up. Shall we head inside? You must be freezing."

I nodded and said, "I am, but why aren't you, Mister shorts-and-nothing-else on?"

Quil laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, leading me indoors.

"I have a high body temperature." was his reply.

No shit. Quil is like a hot water bottle, just like his other ginormous friends.

"That's right. All the La Push guys are super warm," I said.

"Haha. Yeah, that's one way of putting it," he said.

I left it at that. For now.

222222222222

QPOV

Thank god Claire hadn't asked me any questions about that yet. I knew I would always have to tell her the truth, but she asked her questions in such a way that I could answer without telling her about the whole, you know, me and my buddies transforming into werewolves thing.

As we walked inside, I couldn't stop thinking about that dillhole Mulva. If it was what made Claire happy, I would have done anything. I would have planned their dates for them. But if she didn't want him kissing her? It made me madder than anything. I always thought her first kiss would be with me. Always. In my plan, she would turn sixteen, I would tell her everything, and we would live happily ever after. But now...

Now different sequences were running through my mind. What if she didn't choose me? What if she just decided she wanted to be with Mulva forever? Or if she ran screaming when I told her my secret? Things that had never occured to be before were now annoying me to no end. I couldn't stop them.

"Quil?" my wonderful angel's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What were you daydreaming about? You look a little...distraught."

"Mmm. Just thinking about you," I replied without thinking. Claire's face turned light pink before she asked, "Me?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about..." Tell her a half truth. Come on. "You, growing up. The choices you'll make. How your life will end up."

Her face returned to its natural shade as a strange look leaked into her features for a moment. Dissapointment? Sadness? I couldn't tell. I didn't even know if I really saw it, or it was just my imagination.

"Oh," she said, then turned to her cupboard. "We're watching Godzilla tonight for movie night. Want butter lover's popcorn or movie style?"

I smiled before answering. We hadn't had moive night in at least a month or two, what with Claire finishing up her school year. This would be awesome. "Butter lover's, definitely. I haven't had sticky, salty, slimy disgusting popcorn in forever, so I should make up for lost time."

"Butter lover's it is. Can you change to channel 48? It's coming on the old movie's channel. I don't know where to get it on dvd, so I always check the listings and make sure I don't miss it." She smiled as she put the popcorn in the microwave, fixed the time, and started it.

"I know. You've only forced me to watch it with you twice a year since forever," I reminded her, laughing.

"Oh, shut up. You force me to watch that old movie with you all the time. The Notebook? Seriously, that came out like over ten years ago." she said, laughing as well.

"You know, that is a classic romance story. God. Learn to appreciate it."

"Riiight. I'm pretty sure my theories about you are correct," she told me.

"Theories? What theories?" I asked.

"Oh, You'll see. Popcorns ready. Can you grab me that bowl in the cupboard behind you?" she asked as she pulled the steaming bag from the microwave.

I happily obliged, glad to help her.

"Thanks," she said, and filled the bowl with delicious smelling buttery goodness.

22222222

CPOV

"The worst thing about tv movies are the commercials. You are just getting to the exciting part, then BAM! Some phoney voice is telling you that you'll die without a freaking car washing cleaner," I grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least-" suddenly, the entire house was dark and quiet. Then everything started shaking...

"Oh my god. Quil, is this an-"

"Earthquake?" he supplied. "Yes. Come with me," he shouted, yanking me into his arms and pulling me outside.

I started trembling against his chest, scared for my life. It was shaking. A lot. Things were crashing, the power was out, and I said a silent prayer that everyone would be okay.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and onto Quil's boiling hot torso as I saw the roof of the Clearwater's house get smashed from a forest tree.

I looked around, and saw other families running outside into the darkness. Seth grabbed his mother while Leah ran out with her fiancee, Collin and Brady had run out with their families, Uncle Sam with Aunt Emily and my cousin, Jared with Kim, Embry and his wife Joy, Jake pushing Billy Black's wheelchair, and other families that I recognized...

My mother and sister had gone out to Port Angeles. God, I hoped they were okay.

I noticed all of my friends and family within seconds, and knew there was more to come. I buried myself into Quil's body until the shaking slowed...

After about thirty seconds, the longest thirty seconds of my life, all was quiet. No power. No voices.

I craned my neck around and saw Quil's huge arms cradling me for all he was worth. His eyes, in the darkness, looked me over to see if I was okay.

I noticed Sam holding my eight year old cousin Maxwell in one arm, the other holding Emily close to him. Jared had Kim in a similar position I was being held in. Embry was practically covering his pregnant wife Joy, as well as her big belly. I noticed Sam's head snap up first. He looked at all of the huge Quilyeute boys and nodded once before murmuring something to Emily and running into the forest. Jake did the same to Billy, Embry to Joy, Jared to Kim... even Leah walked into the forest after reassuring her fiancee something. I didn't want to turn my head to face Quil; I knew he was going to say he had to leave.

"Claireykins... you okay?"

I nodded.

"It's my job to protect the forest. Remember?"

I nodded again.

"This is exactly the kind of thing my job entails. I'm just going to make sure everyone's okay."

"Please..." I croaked. Some dirt from the ground had gotten stirred up and into my throat. "Come back later."

I felt bad. I knew I was making Quil cut his work short so much lately, but I needed him so much...

"I really don't know if..." he trailed off after studying my face for a moment. "Alright. Of course I'll be here. I'll see you in a few hours."

He kissed my cheek and walked off into the forest as well. My cheek tingled from where he kissed me. I watched him leave, and started back into my house to assess the damage before Quil returned.

**(Please! It won't take you long to review! Just a few words to say if you loved it or hated it. I accept flames, praise, and COOKIES!)**


	3. Blushing and BELLOWING

(You better be damn well happy! I'm staying up all night to finish this! Lol. I'm kidding. I love writing. Keep reviewing!!)

CPOV

I realized, after walking into my house, that I wouldn't be able to see anything. All the power was out, and my family didn't even have band-aids for every day cuts and scrapes half the time, let alone a flashlight for an earthquake that might happen once every 10 years.

I made out a few shapes. A big rectangle-shaped thing had smashed my TV. My fridge had toppled over. A huge chunk of something had blocked off the entrance to the upstairs completely. My couch was smashed in from a large object, and it was really cold inside. I looked up and saw the moon... where the roof was supposed to be. I knew that I wouldn't find anything else in the dark, so I grabbed a cotton throw blanket from the hall cupboard and wrapped the thin material around myself as tightly as I could, but not noticing much warmth as I walked into my backyard to sleep on the grass. I wasnted to be away from anything that might fall on top of me, and knew I was probably safe from the stars above me. Before I knew it, my lids were getting heavy and I drifted off to the sounds of sirens around my neighborhood.

222222222

I woke up a while later, and noticed two things. One, I no longer felt the wet grass benath my cheek. Two, I was way too warm to just be wrapped in a throw blanket.

Scratch that. I noticed three things. Third, I could smell a musky scent, my favourite scent in the world, coating my hair. I turned my head a little after noticing my head _was_ the only thing I could turn. Two copper arms were constricting me, holding me close in the dark, protecting me. Though I could probably guess we were entering the wee hours of the morning and there was still no hint of light to be seen, I felt a springy bed beneath me that was most definitely not mine. I struggled a little, trying to get my bearings, when the slow, steady breathing I was hearing suddenly became alert. Quil's dark eyes opened, and he smiled at me.

"Hey," I whispered. "Um... where am I, and why am I here?" I was scared; I was known for doing crazy things in my sleep. Like saying awkward things, or sleepwalking.

He giggled softly. "Well, after the earthquake yesterday..." Right. The earthquake. Shaking. Broken house. Bedroom blocked off. Slept outside...

"I came back at around ten. You were already in a deep sleep. You must have went to bed early," he commented. He was right. I must have shut my eyes at what, eight at the latest?

"Anyways, I found you after searching FRANTICALLY through your house, and lifting up every piece of furniture to make sure you werent underneath," I grinned a little- I knew the extremes Quil went to sometimes, as well as his overreactions to ensure my safety- "and when I figured you probably weren't in the house, I found you outside, sleeping, shuddering uncontrollably."

"I wasn't THAT cold," I defended myself. God.

"Well, it sure looked like you were. So I scooped you up and tried to find somewhere for you to sleep- the only houses still intact were Jacob's and Leah's, both of whom were completely full of people, and mine- and I ended up back at my place."

I loved Quil's house. It wasn't huge. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living area. But it was so homey and warm and inviting, so I came over whatever chance I got to hang out and kick his ass in video games. Quil continued.

"I put you on the couch, but you started grumbling in your sleep about being '_wet, soaking wet'._ I admit, I got a little embarrassed." I blushed even though I didn't remember it. "But then you started peeling at your clothes, and I realized the grass had gotten your clothes drenched."

I looked down at myself and saw a pair of his cutoff sweats that went down to my shins, as well as a sweater that had the sleeves rolled up numerous times. My face turned dark crimson, knowing what that must have meant. I was glad he couldn't see me in the dark.

"SoIgotyouclothesandhereweare," he continued. Yeah, right. Nunna dat BS.

"Quil, tell me. What did you do after you decided I needed a change of clothing?" I inquired, loving to watch him squirm. Whatever I said couldn't have been _that _embarrassing.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Um... so, I got you some new clothes to wear, and gave them to you. You said, _'You change, too tired move.'. _I kept on telling you that you should change yourself, but you were half-asleep this whole time, so you just ended with..." He covered his face in his hands. "You're sure you want to know?"

I nodded, even though now I was worried what I had said in my dreamy state. It couldn't have been SO bad...

Quil took a deep breath. "You ended with, in such a lucid voice, '_Quilcakes, you've changed me as a baby. And I don't doubt you're going to see it all again someday.'_ Then you fell back into a deep sleep."

Let's just say I wasn't expecting that. My jaw dropped to the ground, horrified. Not because I thought I was nonsensical and insane with my dreary logic, but because honestly? I didn't doubt what I'd said one bit. I found no lie in my...er... statement from the night before. That's what horrified me the _most_.

"Umm..." I said, still shocked.

"Calm down, it was just meaningless sleep talk. Pretty funny, though. Especially since Sam had been here as well."

Oh. My. God. My uncle had heard me say that. Things were going to sure be awkward.

"Haha...Umm, so what did you do then?" I asked, nervous. Not because I was scared Quil had seen me in my 'altogether' anymore, though. More because I didn't want to know what Uncle Sam had done.

"Silly Claire. He just whispered, so you wouldn't wake up, 'Man, I'd really not like to see my neice like that. Ever. Especially now that she's... um... older. This is the one time I will ever consent to you seeing her like that. But you had better not try anything or so help me I will kick you out of the p-' " Quil stopped himself and bit his tongue. What the... p-WHAT? Oh. I bet I knew.

"Haha. Well I hope you didn't try any funny business because then you wouldn't be allowed to help the p-ARTY PLANNING COMITTEE for Embry's baby!" I exclaimed, laughing. I knew all the guys were planning a baby shower, and the girls weren't supposed to know, which would explain why Quil stopped himself. And he thought I was oblivious!

Quil laughed a little awkwardly. "Yeah..." he cleared his throat. "Anyways, I kept my eyes shut, as did Sam. We were kind of scared. But we got it done without jostling you too much, and Sam said he would head out. Then, as I put a blanket over you, you decided you weren't sleeping on the couch. You sat bolt upright and walked into my room, then started snoring again within seconds. I realized that there was no moving you, and there was no way I was going to fit on my couch. So... here we are," he finished.

"How... interesting," I said. "But I'm tired. Sleeping time. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime, any place. You know I will always be there for you, Claire. You mean everything to me."

And after that, I don't quite know how it happened. But I saw, with the aid of the sliver of moonlight coming through the window, that Quil was looking at me like that again. My insides churned. I felt like my body was on fire. I looked deep into Quils twin dark pools of eyes, and got lost in them. He gently cradled my face in his hand, like he did all the time. But tonight, instead of letting go, he gently guided my face toward his, pressing his lips against mine.

My reaction was, by all means, involountary. But suddenly, my entire body felt like electricity was going through it, my head started spinning, and I didn't know what to do with myself. So I pushed myself even closer to him, not caring about anything, and parted my lips slowly, tasting him...

He suddenly wrenched himself free of me, looking disgusted with himself. "Claire, I-" he was panting, just, as I noticed, I was, "I don't know... I don't think... No. I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I don't know what to do anymore." He was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from me now, back to me, his feet on the floor.

"Quil..." I scooted toward him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling an electric current pass between us as we touched. He didn't flinch, but didn't turn toward me, either. "_I'm _the one who should be sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Here I am, saying that no one should kiss you without your permission, and then I go and kiss a_ fourteen year old._ I am sick." I shook his head.

"Quil... I'd rather you kiss me than anyone else, ever. And don't get all worked up about it; it's just a kiss, isn't it?" I asked, trying to bring a little humor into the situation. It worked. He turned his face toward me, grinning my special grin, looking at me better than he'd ever looked at me before.

"Was it really _just _a kiss for you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I sighed. "No..." then I giggled. "What about you?"

"Let me say this, Claire- if you were a few years older, that kiss would have been the best thing that ever happened to me, and I wouldn't have wished I waited longer." He was still grinning, though.

"So how do you feel, seeing as it happened sooner rather than later?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well... I just wish I could have waited, then," he decided.

"So kissing me was the best thing that ever happened to you?" I pressed.

"No. It was better." and with that, he smiled and tucked me back in.

222222222222

As I walked outside, back to my house after Quil told me he had to work, I couldn't stop thinking about Quil. Mulva was a toad compared to him. And Mulva was my first kiss, but I'm telling you, Quil was my first _kiss_.

Suddenly, I heard a loud roar slash growl. It echoed through the forest, making a few children cover their ears, and caused a few elderly citizens to murmur 'Rowdy teenagers'.

What was going on? Was there a bear or what? It sounded almost like a wolf, but bigger...louder...stronger. It was strange. I walked toward the edge of the trees and saw a slight rustling in the bushes before it was silent. I shrugged, and continued toward my house.

QPOV

I realized, after waking up and seeing Claire, just what I had done. Sure, I acted sixteen. I had the body of a twenty year old. I wasn't aging. But that didn't change the fact that Claire had been on this earth for 14 years while I had been on it for 28. But it was the most wonderful, amazing sensation I'd ever had. A gentle caress of her lips brought me more satisfaction than my old girlfriends had, back before Claire (and believe me, what went on between me and them was a hell of a lot more than a little kiss).

I knew I couldn't think about it. I needed to get away. I was glad that when I told Claire I needed to work, she happily told me to have fun. I needed to think about this without her. Clear my head.

I phased, running through the forest and weighing my options. It was seven a.m, so I doubted any of the pack would be out to hear me. I thought about kissing Claire, and about-

_WHAT?!_

I heard Sam's exclamation rip through my head, and the woods. He let it out, not caring if all of La Push heard.

_Are you insane, Quil? I tell you not to get any crazy ideas. So you kiss my 14 year old neice? Couldn't you have waited a while? I mean, I understand your hormones, but I'm sure you could have supressed them enough so you wouldn't take them out on a young girl._

By now, the other wolves had transformed after hearing Sam's little outburst. Jacob quickly rushed to my defense.

_Look, Sam. You know better than anyone that its more than hormones. Claire is growing up and Quil isn't getting any older. We all know that lately Claire has been experimenting with boys, and who better for her to choose than the person who will always care and protect her? Would you really rather Mulva Richrichardson start putting the moves on her?_

Then Jared jumped in.

_Look, Sam. We all know that Quil could have waited a year or two. But come on, it's not like they were doing it or anything. And you and I know, just like Quil knows, how strong this bond is. If Claire asked Quil to torture himself to death he would do it, so he'd definitely be willing to smooch her if she was up to it. Right now, what Claire wants from Quil, she'll get from Quil. And no order you give will be strong enough to stop it._

Sam started getting agrivated.

_Stop attacking me! It took a while to get used to, but you don't need to smother me with your views about imprinting. I understand it extremely well. I realize Quil did nothing wrong. It's just a little early, is all. Claire is my little girl, and it's just hard for me..._

We all giggled inwardly at Sam's little breakdown. Take on two dozen vampires, no problem, but god forbid his neice kiss a BOY...

I knew that Claire and I couldn't have a relationship yet. But at least I had a better idea of where our relationship stood.

(There! That's three days in a row! I am expecting many reviews...)


	4. Baby

Thank you for your lovely reviews. Not too much Quil/Claire fluff in this chapter, but that is only because I want to stuff a lot of events in before I skip forward a couple years. So, this is a long chapter, next one will be ALL Quil and Claire, and after that she will be 15 or 16 years old. Okie dokie? Thanks!

QPOV

"Quil. Listen. I know that this is out of your control, but please keep within these boundaries." Sam told me as we sat on his front porch. "No... uh... intimate touching. I know that this relationship is changing from best friend to... more than best friend, but aging or not, she is still fourteen. I don't mind that you kissed her once, but... lay off the physical stuff until she's a little older, yeah?" He sounded a little awkward.

"Sure thing. I know that I... shouldn't have done that. But I can't go back in time. I promise I'll to everything in my power to keep her to herself for a few years," I said. It was the best I could do.

"Thanks, man. I know if someone told me to not kiss Emily for two years I would probably go insane, knowing that she wanted me to. But I'm glad you're trying," he complimented me. I smiled.

"So. How's Maxwell doing?" I asked, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Uh, he's good. He's excited he's finished first grade, so that's made him super hyper. Emily's glad he's done. His teacher would always make passes at me, telling me I looked more like his big brother than his father, and I must work out a lot..." Our conversation quickly changed into a funny one, laughing about Maxwell's cougar teacher.

2222222222222

Later that week, after everyone had gotten settled after the earthquake, the house repairs started.

Everyone on the reservation wanted things done as quickly as possible, so they found what they were good at and did it at everyone's house in the neighborhood. The werewolves (_ex_cluding Leah) were doing all of the heavy lifting, the wives (_in_cluding Leah) were re-painting and redecorating, the kids were being looked after by the grandmothers and kept out of the way. The dads were fixing furniture, and throwing away things that were beyond repair. The other teenaged non-werewolf boys were redoing roofs and fixing walls and floors. They went around to every house doing this.

The teenaged girls all had nowhere specific to be, so they all either hung around their boyfriends or little brothers and sisters, helping with whatever odd jobs they were asked. Everyone was happy knowing that their homes would be done soon, and the summer was spent sipping iced tea and lemonade and chatting with friends. Claire had mostly lost touch with Mulva; even though she knew she couldn't be with Quil, it didn't mean she would force herself to like another guy. She didn't kiss Quil anymore. He didn't kiss her. That was fine by her, actually. She didn't really want a romantic relationship with anyone at the moment. She was content hanging around with her friends, werewolves and not, laughing and flirting and getting ready for Embry and Joy's baby.

222222222222

CPOV

"Claire, can you hand me that 2x4?" A guy from my school asked. I smiled and handed him the plank of wood, watching him hammer it to the wall.

We were currently in the rich people's house, fixing it up. Quil was working at another one; he wanted to go where I was, but he was needed there and I was needed here. I assured him I would be fine for a few hours without him.

"Jacqueline, can you grab the other side of this desk and help me bring it down the stairs? I've got all the weight, I just don't want that end dragging..." Collin smiled as Jaqueline rolled her eyes and lifted the other end.

"Whoa! Jake! Watch where you walk, man!" Paul exclaimed as him and Embry carried a china cabinet, which Jacob had almost knocked over.

"Sorry," Jake smiled and backed up.

"Oh my god, this has got to be the biggest house in all of La Push and with just a couple guys, it's already crowded!" I laughed, doing a head count. Collin, Paul, Embry, Jake, and two guys from school, Nathan and Isaac, were working in the huge living room that would have regularly fit 15 or more people with ease.

"Yeah, what huge freaks," Jacqueline commented as she walked up back up the stairs, with Collin behind her.

"Where is everyone today?" Embry asked. He pretended to care about everyone, but we all knew that he really just wanted to know where almost 9-month pregnant Joy was at all times.

"Sam, Jared, Brady, Seth and Quil are working at the Jefferson's with some other guys, the grandmothers and kids are all gathered at Emily's house, the dads are at the tool store buying more... tools... and the women are at... uh-oh, I think I forget. Oh, well," I answered slyly.

"Yeah. Oh, well..." Embry still looked frustrated.

"I'm kidding, Em. That preggo wife of yours, as well as the other ladies are redecorating my house today."

Embry looked relieved. Then started in nervous father mode.

"Yeah. I mean, she'll be fine. I gave her a cell phone in case she needed me. Or you know, anything happened. With the baby. Like, being born. You think she'd call me, right? Can women in labour dial phones? What if my hands are busy while she's calling and I can't answer, then she wont pick up when I call her back? What happens if the baby's born without me? What if my phone dies? What if _her _phone dies?" Embry started biting his nails. I knew he was seriously stressed out, but I couldn't stifle a burble of laughter. Embry looked totally hilarious!

"Hey Embry?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?"

"CALM DOWN!" he exclamed after smacking him one across the face.

At first Embry looked pissed, but it soon relaxed into a smile. Everyone chuckled.

"Guys! Lunch time!" we heard my mother call into the front door of the house. Then, to get toward the food, something similar to a prison break happened. Within ten seconds, there was no sign of any men and Jacqueline and I were left staring at each other.

"Hey Claire?"

"Yeah, Jackie?"

"Collin's kind of hot."

22222222222

"These sandwiches are great, Mrs. H," Jared commented to my mom.

"Yeah, Mrs. Harper. Thanks." Brady nodded his head.

"You boys know you can call me Julie. I've told you that for..god knows how long!" she told them, laughing.

"God, mom. How many of these things did you make?" I asked.

"Well, I start making lunch as soon as I'm done breakfast, and then dinner right after lunch. It's a full time job, feeding all of La Push!"

"Yeah. They're like bottomless pits," Emily agreed.

"You're telling me," Kim added.

Everyone slipped into conversation about the biggest meal they'd all eaten, when suddenly Joy started looking extremely embarrassed.

"You okay?" I whispered, so no one would hear.

"Um... no. Not really. You know how being pregnant makes you need to pee alot?"

I nodded.

"I just had a little accident."

I considered for a moment. Suddenly, I tipped over my huge glass of apple juice that I hadn't had a chance to start.

"Whoops!" I said, spilling it all over Joy's lap to cover her already-wet spot. "My bad!"

Joy looked thankful. "It's no problem," she smiled.

"Claire Harper! Apologize to Joy this instant! It's hard enough being pregnant without having juice spilled all over you..." she scolded me, then turned to Joy. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just HOLY SHIT MOTHER!" Joy screamed out of no where. Maxwell smiled at her choice of curse words, and laughed with Jared's son Alex.

"Look at what you've done!" My mother screamed at me. "Look how upset she is!"

But I knew it wasn't the juice. Joy was glad I had done it to cover up her accident. But Joy's scream had sounded more out of pain than anger...

"Joy, I'm starting to think that that accident wasn't an accident," I murmured quietly.

"Hmmm... You think so? It sure as hell felt like pee to me," she murmured back.

"Joy. You're kidding, right? We need to get you to the hospital." I knew no one could hear us over my mother's shouting at me, and Emily and Kim shushing their sons, and the Quilyeute boys still arguing about who ate more in one sitting.

"I am not kidding. We don't need to go to the hospital. The house repairs are almost finished, and I know having this baby would just slow everyone down..." Poor Joy. Always caring about other people. She would rather go out without pants on instead of telling her sister not to borrow hers.

"Joy, the repairs can wait. This is a baby. It matters more than anything else right now." I couldn't believe that she was trying to convince herself she wasn't going into labour.

Quil had noticed my sudden whispering with Joy, and he leaned in to listen.

"Quil! Privacy, please!" I commanded him. He didn't seem to notice, only stared at Joy's belly.

"Joy, are you... having your-" he started. He was cut off by Joy wincing again.

"Ooooh wow." she said, then got up. "Ohhhh god." She clutched her giant tummy, attracting the entire table's attention.

Embry was beside her in an instant, rubbing her back. "Joy! Are you okay?"

Joy settled down. "You know what Claire? I think you're right. Somebody get me to a FREAKING HOSPITAL!" Except she didn't say freaking.

I was glad Joy was finally voicing her opinion, even if it was only because she was going into labour. I guess giving birth can do that. Alex and Maxwell had burst into laughter again at Joy's swear words; their parent's shushing had been in vain.

"R-right now?" Embry stammered.

Embry looked scared. Actually scared. Hah!

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?" he started to panic.

"Car keys! CAR KEYS!" I exclaimed, throwing them at Embry.

"Right! I need somebody to be in the back seat with her while I drive!" he said while escorting Joy into his (oh god, I know) SUV.

"CLAIRE!" Joy screamed. "Grab somebody to wait in the waiting room with you and get in the car NOW!" She started having another contraction.

I jogged out behind them, sliding into the back seat. I helped Joy in, and waited for Quil to join me like I knew he would.

I heard him and Embry chatting before they got into the front, speeding towards Forks Hospital.

Two minutes after we left, Joy said, "God, how long is this _drive_? We've been in this car forever!"

"It's okay, honey. We're still in La Push." Embry soothed.

"It's okay? My ASS it's okay. My contractions are four minutes apart and you're saying it's okay? God DAMMIT!" She screamed again. Wow. I didn't think contractions were THAT bad.

"Claire! It's your job to soothe her while I drive! I can't go any faster, I'm already going 15 over the speed limit!" Embry was still frightened, but he sped up a little more.

"It's okay...it's okay..." I kept saying over and over, rubbing her belly.

"That was the longest 15 minutes of my life," Quil commented as he helped Joy out of the car.

She stared daggers at him. "Of your life? Buddy, you're not the one who's abdomen is turning inside out!"

Fiesty.

Embry carried her, wet skirt (from the juice, and the water breaking) and all, right up the stairs to the sixth floor.

"Baby! Baby!" he screamed when he got to the front desk.

"Hello sir, now we need your information on this clipboard, a signature from both of you here..." the lady droned on in an extremely slow, annoying, very nasal voice.

Joy interrupted her. "No, excuse _me,_ 'ma'am'. We need a hospital bed because I feel like I'm about to crap this baby out."

"Well I'm sorry, but hospital regulations clearly state that all women entering the labor and delivery ward have strict orders to fill out these forms. Now I need your husband's full name, your full name, your maiden name, your mother's maiden name, birthday, social insurance number, driver's license..." after a while I was starting to think they'd need to know Joy's favourite colour.

Joy finally got fed up and, after Embry set her down on her feet, she stuck a finger in the receptionist's face.

"Okay, you may have an I.D tag with a picture of your fugly-ass face on it, but you are not going to tell me what's about to happen. I will tell _you_. And at the moment, I need my husband to call my doctor and I need to lay down with a gas mask on. Can you handle that one task?"

Quil, Embry and I all looked at each other in surprise. Go Joy.

Looking extremely unimpressed, the nurse consulted her clipboard and pointed to a room three doors down. "Room F-10. Sir, I will need you to call your wife's doctor."

Joy was already waddling down the hallway, clutching her stomach and slipping out of her clothes and into a hospital gown she found on a table.

A nurse with a blood pressure... thingy... followed her and asked her to put her legs up. Embry shoved the paperwork, not filled out, back at the receptionist, and ran into the room as he heard another scream. Quil and I followed quietly behind and stayed behind the curtain.

"You are nine and a half centimeters, which means there is no time for an epidural. Now, I need to hook you up to this IV very quickly in case you need emergency medicine, but even if we give you an epidural, it won't take effect until after the birth. Now I need you to do these breathing exercizes..." we overheard the nurse say.

Quil and I walked toward the waiting room, which was only about ten feet away from Joy's room.

"Er... are you okay, Quil?" I asked. Quil's face was paler than its usual russet colour.

"I'm..." he gulped. "Fine. Just... hospitals."

"Uhh... what scares you so much about hospitals, Quil?" I questioned.

"People die in here! What if there's someone with a contagious, deadly disease in that room _right there_?" he looked shaken.

I tried not to laugh out loud. "Quil, we're in the maternity ward. Everyone on this floor is either giving birth or taking care of their newborn. There are no dying people here."

"Yeah, well... you never know..."

Ten minutes later, we heard someone screaming.

"Joy! You have to push, okay?" I heard the nurse say.

"NO! When I push it hurts MORE!" I heard Joy scream back.

"Well, if you would just push it out, then it won't hurt anymore. This will all be done quicker if you just-" the nurse was cut off by a loud yell.

"Whew! Joy, that was a good one! The baby's head is starting to come out. Now, I know it hurts, but imagine your little baby, sleeping in your arms..." The nurse coaxed her.

It didn't work as well as her first words of encouragement.

"JOY!" I screamed. "If you push one more time, you'll be able to have sex again without a basketball on your stomach!!"

Joy must have heard that, because next thing I knew, another blood-curtling scream could be heard, followed by quiet cries.

Quil looked at me questioningly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe that's why Embry's been so uptight lately," he offered.

For the next fifteen minutes, Quil and I were on our toes, waiting to be invited into room F-10.

Actually, he was _literally_ on his toes. He was pacing back and forth around the postage-stamp sized room, while I just drummed my fingers on the armrest of the plastic chair.

Embry walked out with the biggest grin on his face. "You guys can come in now," he said, then hurried back into the delivery room.

Quil grabbed my hand as we followed Embry. My fingers tingled from where his touched mine.

We walked into where Joy was laying on her bed, holding a tiny little bundle of blankets in her arms. Quil and I were both awestruck, staring with our mouths open at the baby.

"Do you want to see her?" Joy snapped me out of it, and I nodded as I walked toward her.

"It's a girl?" I confirmed.

"Yes. Nadina Anne Call," she smiled at the name.

"She's beautiful," I murmured, and picked her up.

I held her for a while, laughing when Joy apologized for her earlier behavior.

"It's no sweat," I assured her. "You've given me a cute new... uhh..." I struggled for a word for the new baby.

"Actually, Claire..." Embry said.

Quil looked at him. "Yeah, Em?"

"Well, we were going to ask Quil to be the godfather," he explained, looking toward Quil hopefully.

"Of course, man! I would love to!" he said, giving Embry one of those handshake, shoulder bump things. Why do guys do that?

"Yeah," Joy continued. "And I know you're only fourteen Claire, but since Quil-" she stopped abruptly as Quil glared at her. Okay, what was the deal with that? Did that have to do with Quil kissing me a while ago? I furrowed my brow until Joy finished her sentence.

"Since Quil and you are such good _friends_," she continued, "We were wondering if you could maybe be her godmother...?"

"Oh my god! Of course! But I'm so young...?" I was sure she had started to say something about that before Quil made her stop.

"Well... Quil's the godfather, and you and him are...friends... so it kind of goes together. The godmother and godfather are usually really close, right?" Wrong. My godmother was my aunt Emily, and my godfather was my grandfather's cousin's kid on my dad's side. I doubted Emily and him had ever met.

"Uhh... right," I said instead. I would question Quil on that later.

Everyone knew I knew they were lying. But they pretended they didn't.

"Well?" Embry said, after I handed Nadina to Quil, "Hows about we call the people down on the rez?"

222222222

After the ooh's and ahh's from practically all of La Push had ended and they had returned home, Quil asked if he could go in Embry's SUV to drive home. Embry said that was fine, and that Quil could bring it back the next day.

"Jackie? Claire? Are you guys coming in my car?" my mom asked.

"Sure! I need to talk to Claire. C'mon!" she said, and dragged me into our Toyota.

"Uhh... I guess I'll see you later then, Quil?" I screamed after him. He gave me the thumbs-up.

"Claire! Get in here!" she pulled me into the back seat, then reached into the front to turn the radio up really loud. "So mom won't hear," she explained.

We started the drive back to La Push, with Jacqueline bouncing her foot.

"Claire... I think I might like Collin!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so what's your news?" I joked. She punched me in the arm.

"It's that obvious?" she looked self-concious.

"No. But I kind of already knew. Um... just so you know, Collin is 25," I explained. Just like how Quil was 28.

"I know... but he doesn't look a day over nineteen. Don't you think?"

"Yeah... those La Push guys all look really good for their ages. I mean, Sam looks like 25 and Emily looks well into her thirties, even though they're the same age."

"Anyway..." she continued, "I always think he's going to do something, you know? And then it seems like he doesn't want to. I asked him while you guys were at the hospital and he's all, 'I don't want to make a mistake', and I'm like, 'Excuse me?' and he's like, 'If we ever got serious... what If I met another girl?' and I'm like, 'Then that would suck, I guess...' and he's like, 'I'm scared that will happen.' and I'm like, 'If we ever got serious, what are the chances you'll hang out with another girl long enough to fall in love with her, too?' and he's like, 'You'd be suprised'. Then he walked away. And I haven't talked to him since then. Do all guys wonder if they'll meet another girl when they first ask someone out? I've never heard a guy say that before. It's so strange."

I listened to my sister's concerns. So Collin was acting weird, too. Just like Quil. Maybe the situations were related.

We chatted about Nadina and me being godmother for the rest of the way home, but really, I was just wondering what was up with the Quilyeute boys.

222222222

We got out of the car and saw Jared and Paul arm wrestling (with Leah refereeing- those guys cheat all the time), Sam talking to Collin (with his eyebrows wayyy up), Brady and Jake in their swimsuits, walking toward a cliff to cliff dive, and Quil walking toward me.

"Hey, Quil," I said. "Long time no see, eh?"

He ruffled my hair and grinned. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Hmm... well, I was hoping you could help me out with a few questions I have..."

He looked confused. "What about?"

I walked into my garage where I knew no one would be and glared. "I want you to tell me everything. About why you didn't want Joy to tell me something. About why you're burning hot all the time. About why you and all of your friends are huge, and why you don't look a day older than when I first met you. I have waited twelve years for you to tell me, and I want answers. Now."

He looked pained. "So you... noticed all that stuff, huh? I guess it was stupid of me to think you wouldn't..."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you everything. Not yet. But I'll give you the best explination I can. Sit down."


	5. Oh, The Injustice of it all!

_(A/N- I'm sure most of you have read Breaking Dawn, but if you haven't, HAVE NO FEAR! I won't include anything from it. I'm going to continue the story as it was before I read it. So, enjoy reading, and sorry for the delay- I got a new computer as a surprise and the old one's documents weren't transferred over. insert me screaming. I rewrote everything, so I hope you like it!)_

"_So talk," I urged him._

"_I- I don't know how much I can say. Let me see Sam for a sec." He jogged off before I could reply, and I watched him consult Sam for about five minutes while Collin sat by himself on a log. I felt bad; he looked kind of hurt._

"_Hey," he said when he returned._

"_Go on."_

"_Well, you're pushy aren't you?" he grinned. "Okay. Let's see. Want to take a walk with me?" He gestured to first beach and I reluctantly stood up; I knew Quil was putting this off for as long as possible._

"_Me and my friends… aren't exactly like you guys," he started._

"_I figured that much."_

"_Right." Quil looked deep in thought for a moment until I stepped on his foot._

"_So… I'll tell you what your uncle said I could. He let me tell you that you mean a lot to me, and you're really special."_

_I rolled my eyes. "That explains nothing. I already knew you liked me enough to follow me around. I want answers!"_

_He took a deep breath. "It'll be easier if you don't interrupt 'til I'm done."_

"_Fine. Hurry up though!"_

"_Okay. So, he let me say that the reason you're so special to me is part of what this whole thing's about. If it weren't for my… __condition, _then I probably wouldn't be so attached to you."

Nice. So I wasn't really that cool; it was his 'condition' that made him like me. This hurt, more than a little.

"So," I interrupted, even though I wasn't supposed to, "I like you this much just because, and you like me this much because of something that happened to you?"

"I told you not to talk," he scolded jokingly. "But… I don't think so. I probably wouldn't have noticed until you were older, but I think you would mean a lot to me someday, even if I was… exactly what you are." He smiled down at me.

"So, what's your condition, then? You like playing dress up with 5 year olds? You like making forts with kids? You'd rather hang out with little ones than people your own age?"

"Not all kids. Just you."

"That sounds a _little_ creepy."

"That's why I only hang out with the others like me... Jacob, Embry, Jared, Sam. If it was anyone else, they'd probably start to talk."

No kidding. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have very many friends that understood. Which is why I told everyone, save a couple close girlfriends, that Quil was actually my cousin.

"Why do you look like a 20 year old?" I asked.

"We all age well," he replied without missing a beat.

"Why are you so warm?"

"High metabolism. It's why me and my buddies can eat non stop and not gain weight." Another smooth answer.

Hm. Riiiight.

"Why is Collin acting like an idiot towards Jackie?"

This one stumped Quil for a second.

"He doesn't want to hurt her…" he said quietly. "She means so much to him, but it might not be enough."

"What do you mean? She might not be good enough for him?!" I demanded.

"That makes it sound really bad."

"You think?!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Jacqueline and I didn't always get along, but she was my sister, and she cared _so much _about Collin.

"He'll end up doing what he thinks is right. Embry did, and him and Joy are fine."

"What about Leah and her fiancee, then? Or Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily? Or Jared and Kim…"

"Leah and Blake are perfect, as well as the others."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Nothing," he replied.

We walked in silence for about five minutes. Suddenly, a question popped into my head that I'd been meaning to ask for months.

"Quil, I know I mean a lot to you, but you don't love me or anything. Why don't you date? You didn't answer like 2 months ago when I asked."

"Yes I did. I said I wasn't interested in that sort of thing."

"With anyone?"

"Not yet."

Silence.

"Hey Quil?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gay?"

He stopped suddenly. "Um… I kissed you, like 2 months ago." He looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"So what? Kissing me doesn't mean you like me 'like that'. You even said you wished you didn't." That one hurt.

"I never said that."

"So you liked it?"

He looked torn. "I couldn't like it."

"Because you're gay." I didn't _really_ believe it. I just wanted assurance that he wasn't. Well, that, and I liked joking with him.

"Claire, I…" he searched for the right words. "Just because I'm not with anyone doesn't mean I don't like women in general."

"So, by in general, you mean that if you met a really nice girl at the grocery store or something you'd ask her out?"

"No."

"Because you're-"

"Not gay!" he interrupted.

I laughed.

"Whatever, Claire," he laughed along with me.

"Never?" I pressed. "No matter when, no matter who, if you liked a girl you wouldn't want to be with her?"

"Not never," he corrected. "Just for the time being."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see how I could get as much information as I could out of him. "Until when?"

"A few years."

Aha! "So if in a few years you were at the grocery store and met someone you'd ask her out?" I smiled in victory.

"No!" What the hell? He was totally contradicting himself. "No, I wouldn't. Just… can we drop this, Claire? I don't want to discuss my love life with you."

"Me neither, anymore. You're making my brain hurt."

"Good! Now, I have to work-" he glanced at Seth, Jared, and Paul running into the thick forest- "but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But it's only 3 or 4!" He couldn't _possibly_ work all night…

"I can fall asleep whenever I want. Don't worry, I'm not lacking in the sleep department. I just do it at odd hours."

"So you'll see me tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you then. Maybe we can grab breakfast, then go see Embry, Joy, and Nadina?"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled warmly.

"I'm glad. See you, Claire," he said as he jogged after his friends.

2222222222

I walked back into the house, wiping my sandy feet on the welcome mat. No one was home; I plopped on the couch.

"Ow!" I heard someone squeal from under me.

"What the hell? Jackie, what are you doing all slumped over like that?" I quickly moved to the other side of the couch.

"I'm…" she sighed. "sad."

"About…"

She glared at me.

"Oh. Collin. Right." I understood how she must be upset. I was lusting over Mulva for like 6 months before he even noticed I existed.

"I've liked him for longer than I've let on. A little before I turned sixteen. And now I'm seventeen and a half. You know how depressing that is, Claire?"

I patted her hand. "Quil told me he's super upset about it," I informed her of mine and Quil's conversation earlier.

"Well." she said after I'd finished. "That's dumb."

I choked out a laugh at her conclusion. "Yeah. So my plan is you just, I don't know, jump him or something."

It was her turn to laugh. "When the moment's right, I guess. I've been dreaming about it so long that I'm super nervous about it all."

"Calm down. You'll be fine! Just have a conversation with him." I urged.

"You think?" she sounded unsure.

"Yes. But wait! Get dressed into something nice. But something that's also easily removed." I yelped as she slapped my arm.

"Shut up. Now, come help me find an outfit!" she ran upstairs and I followed, almost as excited as she was.

"Alright, so either the yellow sundress or the skirt and tank top," she decided after we'd sifted through piles of clothes.

"I'd go with the sundress," I said. "Yellow looks awesome on you. Sexy but innocent at the same time."

"I'm not trying to look innocent! I'm trying to make myself seem mature!"

"You will. Don't worry about it! Change fast!"

She did, and after ten minutes of fussing with her appearance, she looked out the window. Collin was still sitting on the log, thinking.

"Go get 'em, tiger." I encouraged.

She took a few deep breaths, slipped on some high heeled sandals, and ran out beside him. I crouched below the window; I didn't want them to see me. But I could hear. If I listened hard enough, I could make out most of their conversation.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello."

Silence.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Being an idiot. Leading you on."

I heard quiet for a while, followed by a sniffle. "That's all it was? Just leading me on? Not meaning for it to go anywhere?" my sister's voice broke. My fists clenched.

"I wish," I thought I heard him mutter.

"I don't understand you. I really don't."

"I wish you could, Jackie, I wish you could. I want to explain everything to you, so you could understand my dilemma. But I can only tell you after I've made my decision, and then there'd be no point."

"So you're not sure about how you feel about me?"

"I am one hundred percent sure."

"Then why, Collin? If you're sure, why are you hurting me?" I could hear tears in her voice. It took everything I had to stay silent and not throw something out the window at him.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you."

"Then stop. I don't know what your intentions are, but it only hurts more when you lead me on then stop. If you don't want anything to do with me, fine, but if that's the case then I don't think we should be close anymore."

"Nothing to do with you? You think I want nothing to do with you?" His voice was filled with pain. "There is nothing I want _less_ than that in the world. Which is why I'm scared."

"Don't be scared," she whispered.

"What if I end up hurting you? You said yourself you'd rather not be close than me lead you on-"

"But it wouldn't be just leading me on if we were together. Leading me on gets me no where. I can't _have_ you that way; but I would rather actually be with you and lose you than never have you at all."

"This!" I heard him exclaim. "This is why! When you talk to me like this, touch my face like this. It makes me crazy. And there's a chance that one day, it won't drive me crazy anymore. I'll want something else," he choked.

"Then it's okay. I'm fine with you leaving me one day, as long as I get to be with you for a while. And you'll be fine with leaving me, too, if you're the one doing the leaving. So it's settled."

"It's not settled. I can't be with you when I know there's a chance, it doesn't matter how slim, of me hurting you. I couldn't bear it."

"But if you leave, then you obviously would be able to." Jacqueline's voice was thick with confusion.

"But not now. Until that day, if it happens, I'd be thinking about how sad you'd be when it did. And I don't want to be constantly worrying about it."

"Then don't worry! Aren't I enough to keep you happy?"

"You're more than enough. Which is exactly why I worry."

"Listen. I'm not gonna lie: You've lost me throughout this entire conversation, many times. I know there's something strange going on, something you can't tell me. But I don't care about any of that. I don't care that you could fall in love easily one day with someone else and forget about me. I don't care that our time together may not last. I… I… I _love_ you and I want to _be_ with you!"

I heard a wild gasp and decided I probably didn't want to hear anymore. I crept silently through the back door (in case the lovebirds wanted the house…shudder) and walked toward my aunt Emily's house.

"Hey, honey," she greeted as I walked inside. "Hungry?"

"Starved," I replied. "I didn't eat lunch, thanks to Nadina wanting to come out so badly."

She laughed. "Well, I'm making dinner for Max and Sam right now. Would you like to join us? Where's your mother?"

"I think she headed over to…" I backtracked to wonder where she'd gone off to. "I don't know, actually. Last time I saw her was when we got back from the hospital."

"Oh, I remember. She went to Seattle- remember how your father couldn't get time off this weekend?"

"Right," I remembered. "But then why didn't she bring Jackie and me…" I trailed off as I saw the look Emily gave me.

"Oh. OH." I tried not to vomit. "Gross, Auntie! That is just sick!"

"Well, adults need their time alone too, you know…"

"Stop! Stop! I do not want to know!" I covered my ears as Emily giggled.

"So, any new gossip?" She asked as she popped some chicken into the oven.

"Umm…" I wasn't going to tell her without Jackie's permission, but I couldn't help myself. "Jackie and Collin are going out!"

Emily looked at me wide-eyed. "Really! Well, that's… that's something!"

"I don't know the details." Okay, maybe I did. "I don't know their official status. But they were kissing."

"Collin and Jacqueline, huh? I should have known she'd end up with one of the-" she stopped short. "The forest protectors. They _are_ the most good looking people in La Push…" she looked dreamily out the window.

Hmm. So Emily was in on the secret too. "How many people know?"

She looked innocently at a pot of gravy while she stirred. "Know what, dear?"

"Oh, don't play stupid. That dumb secret everyone knows about the 'forest protectors'. Everyone except me, apparently."

She sighed. "I probably shouldn't say this. But… okay. You can't repeat this to anyone!"

I promised.

"Okay. Your parents, me, Max, Joy, Blake, Kim, Billy, and… well, and all of the boys' families." she looked guilty at the floor.

"What? _What? _So just because I'm not related to one of those stupid people I can't know? That's a load of crap." I cried. "Wait. So you're saying even-"

"Jackie knows too, now, I'm sure. Or will soon."

"That. Is. So. UNFAIR!" Why did everyone get to know?

"Quil said I was special to him. Does that count?" Emily looked surprised and returned to her gravy stirring.

"What else did he say?" she asked nonchalantly, though I knew she was actually curious.

"That I meant a lot to him. Enough that he'd rather hang out with me than actual interesting people."

She looked at me. "That's all?"

I nodded.

"He's telling you as much as he can… as much as Sam's letting him."

"I know. I'll have to put up with him, I guess."

She laughed. "It's up to you if you want to find out one day."

"What do you mean?"

"That's all I can say. Try to figure it out yourself," she replied, and I set the table for dinner.

(Next chapter will be her getting ready for her sixteenth birthday. Sorry for more non QuilxClaire stuff. I needed to jam it full of info so chapter 6 will make sense. Review, pwetty pweeze. J )


	6. Confessions

"What are you going to do for your birthday party, Claire?" Jackie asked as Collin left. Pretty much, she ignored me unless Collin was gone. Which was not very often.

We were currently sitting on the couch, in short shorts and bikini tops, waiting for this little heat wave to cool off.

"I don't know. Maybe me and a couple friends can go up to Vancouver or Victoria or something," I mused. I hadn't actually given it much thought; I still had lots of time until August.

"Ooh, perfect. Then mom will have to take you and I'll have the house to myself…" she started daydreaming. Ew.

"Or not," I corrected. "I don't know. I have a while." I wasn't really keeping track of dates this summer… most of my time was spent at first beach just hanging out and relaxing. No major plans.

"Not really, Claire. Unless you count a week enough to plan a trip across the border." She flipped the channel on the TV to some teenage reality show.

"A week? What day is it?" I backtracked the days in my head. I figured it must have been…

"August 2nd. The 9th really isn't so far away." She looked at me like I was stupid for not remembering my own birthday. Which I kind of was.

"Well, what should I do with a week to plan?" No body would be able to clear their schedules for a party with a week's notice. I'd probably end up babysitting my cousin, watching movies. Story of my life.

"I'll plan something, if you want." She offered.

"Really? Thanks! Don't make it too big. Only a couple people would have to come. Maybe they can just come over for cake or something."

"Yeah, sure. But don't worry- I'll take care of everything! It's the least I can do before I go off to college this fall." She tried to sound proud.

"Jacqueline, you're going to community college. You're going to be living here, still." She acted like she was moving across the world forever.

"Yeah, but I got accepted into Brown, which is the other side of the country. And I chose to stay here! Doesn't that say something?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Hah! Like you stayed for me. Everyone knows you stayed for your _beloved_ Collin. Which reminds me, why didn't he just go with you to Rhode Island? You're both adults. Can't he get a new job there?" I tried to get Jacqueline, like I've tried on everyone for months, to tell me the secret. No one had slipped up.

Jackie sucked in a sharp breath. "He likes his work. He can't leave it."

Her tone finished the conversation. Stupid everyone who knew this stupid secret. Even my parents!

"Please tell me?"

"No."

"Damn." We finished watching the show in silence.

"I'm going to find Quil," I informed her. "See you later."

"Whatever."

I walked, barefoot over to Quil's house. He always said I could just walk in, but I never did. I've seen Showcase. I know what guys do when they're alone.

"Hey, Claire," Quil greeted after I knocked and he opened the door. He was wearing- or should I say not wearing- his usual; a pair of cutoff shorts and nothing else. I tried not to stare. "How are you?"

I hadn't seen Quil in a few days- he said work was busy, but lately whenever he DID see me, he acted all weird. Maybe he knew I was totally wanting him.

Yeah, yeah. So sue me. Quil is hot, okay? I can't help myself- I'm an almost sixteen year old girl who hangs around an extremely good looking and nice and funny guy all the time (well, until lately, that is. Pfft. Work.) How does anyone expect me _not_ to start liking him?

Walking into his house and lazing across his huge couch, I said, "Meh. I just remembered my birthday was in a week, so I let Jacqueline plan a party for me. What about you?" Even in my scanty clothing, I was still way too hot. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Um… same old." His voice was strained. He stared at a spot on the ground and fidgeted.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Still trying to inconspicuously steal a glance at his… drool… abs…

"Yeah. Hey Claire, I've gotta work in a few." Gosh, what a surprise!

"What's with you working so much lately?" I rolled my eyes and walked outside, grabbing the hose.

"What are you doing with that?" Quil asked, totally ignoring my question.

"Cooling you down. I think the heat must be affecting your brain." I uncoiled the hose, trying to get all the kinks out.

"Claire…" he warned. "Claire, don't! So help me if you-" but he was cut off by a jet of cold water hitting his chest. Now that isn't fair. WATER gets to touch Quil's body before I do.

"You little…" he ran up to me and yanked the hose from my hands. He turned it off and started wrapping it up again.

"Fine. You're no fun anyway. I knew you were too chicken to-" This time _I_ was cut off by a stream of ice cold water.

"Quil!" I squealed. "You're dead!" Luckily I was wearing a bikini top, so I wouldn't have a huge soaking shirt clinging to me.

"Oh yeah? How're you gonna do that?" He squirted me a couple more times.

"Ah!" I ran a few houses over to Jared and Kim's house, grabbed their son's awesome water gun and filled it up.

"So you came back?" Quil asked, grabbing the hose again.

I didn't reply, only aimed the water gun at his face and pulled the trigger.

We went on like that for about ten minutes, blinded by water and not able to see where we were shooting.

When I ran out of water, I didn't stop. I ran up to him and tried to angle the hose so he was spraying himself; unfortunately, he was way too strong. So we were laughing and wrestling for the hose and having what I thought was an awesome time when suddenly he stopped struggling for control of the water. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. With that look that made me feel extraordinary, the one that made my insides turn to jelly...

He took a step closer, reached out, and touched my wet hair. His fingers trailed down my cheek and then down my shoulders and spine. His warm fingers on my cold bare back made me shudder. When his fingers reached the small of my back, his hand opened and he guided me closer to him, breathing in his scent that reminded me of campfire and cinnamon...

I could feel his other hand twirling my hair around his fingers, his hot breath on my neck... but instead of warming it up, it send goosebumps across it. His fingers traced up and down my spine, sending tingles through my entire body.

I should have known it wouldn't last. Leave it to me to let out a noise (and I _will not_ call it a moan, because that is way too embarrassing), and snap him out of it. He quickly pulled his hands out of my hair and off my back, then placed them on my shoulders to push me away. I needed to catch my breath; I must have been holding it.

His eyes closed, his head bowed, and he rubbed his forehead with his palm, his elbow resting in his other hand. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore," he muttered. "I don't know how to act, how to think when I'm around you."

"Good! Don't think," I pleaded. He opened his eyes, and they were filled with anger. But I think he was angry at himself.

"No! You have no idea how hard it is to stay over here when you want me to be with you. It's taking all I have, and encouraging me is making it worse. Especially in your... outfit." he waved his hand up and down my body; I blushed.

"You notice that stuff?" I asked.

"I can't _not_. I'm glad I've fooled you this long." He shook his head and the anger left his eyes.

"What kind of other stuff makes you... not want to stay over there?" I couldn't believe Quil was starting to think of me more like a woman than a little kid.

He grinned a little. "It's everything you do- things you don't even notice you're doing, sometimes. When you shake your hair out, when you grab my elbow to keep your balance, when you grab my hand when we go cliff diving together. Some things are worse: like when you come over in the middle of summer in barely anything at all, when I knock on your door and you answer it with a towel on. Those are bad- usually when I run off to go to work." He looked sheepish.

"Do you choose your own hours or something?" It seemed every time something was about to happen, he had to run off.

"I trade shifts a lot," he said.

"So..." I got back to the question that was begging to be answered. "Where does that leave us?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What is going on between us?"

"Nothing," he said as if it were the most obvious thing. "I'm telling you this so you know not to wear soaking wet bikinis around me."

This last part took me by surprise. I widened my eyes and my mouth popped open. "It's summer!" I reminded him. "Super pretty 20 year old girls are running around the beach in less clothes than me, and they have... 'more to clothe'. Why don't you tell them to cover up?"

He was silent for a few minutes. "I've gotta work," he finally said.

Well, _that _wasn't awkward at all.

* * *

The next morning, I stretched and wiped a thin layer of sweat from my forehead. So, the heat hadn't let up yet. Perfect.

I pulled on a miniskirt (usually I had a no-skirt rule, but it was so hot I didn't even care) and a tank top. Walking downstairs, I saw Jacqueline and Collin making out (EW) and Quil sitting on another couch, looking uncomfortable and trying to pretend two people weren't fondling each other across the room from him. When he saw me, he jumped up.

"Claire!" he exclaimed, walking toward me. I stuck my hand out, telling him I'd be back in a minute, then ran to the bathroom. There, I brushed my teeth and hair and put on a little makeup.

"I'm back," I said as I returned. Quil grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"Okay, this may come as a surprise to a 100 foot tall giant, but I can't even_ run_ as fast as you walk. Slow down!" He did so, but only to pick me up and start running with me. His bare chest that I was nestled into did not go unnoticed.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Oh, and be careful about where you hold me- I'm wearing a skirt."

He smiled coyly. "Believe me, I've noticed. Don't worry, you're not showing anything." He didn't answer my question, but he seemed excited.

"What, you finally got some time off work?" Not only was he actually hanging out with me- in a skirt, no less- he actually seemed comfortable.

"I've been working overtime. They owe me," he explained with a wink.

"So where are we going?" I asked again, impatient.

"Into the woods."

"I noticed." The trees whizzed by, almost as if I were riding my bike as fast as I could. Though I would never ride a bike through a forest with these many trees.

We ran for a little while longer. "Aren't you tired yet?" I asked. It had been almost ten minutes. Not only was he sprinting over uneven terrain, he was also carrying a hundred and fifteen pound girl.

He just laughed. He was in such a good mood! This, I realized, was how Quil acted before a few months ago. This was the Quil I had grown up with.

After a few more minutes, we were deep in the forest, where almost no one ever went. He set me down.

"I'm allowed to tell you something." He seemed almost giddy.

"You could have told me something at the house!"

"I want to tell you where you'll be comfortable. It's cool in the forest, so you won't be sweating the whole time... I just want this to be absoloutely perfect."

"Okay Quil, so you carried me out to the middle of no where so I'll be at a happy temperature. What do you want to say?" I was just _waiting_ for him to say _'I have to go to work_.' He didn't, thankfully.

He did, however say something I wasn't expecting.

"I'm in love with you, Claire."

* * *


	7. Only a little creepy

(A/N- To everyone who commented on the earthquake- sorry. I did not research fault lines in Washington state and therefore I have no idea how large or small the earthquake would be on the Richter scale. I know this proved to be a bigger issue than I would think with some people while reading the story, and I hope you all can put my science and geography skills aside so we can all enjoy this together. Hope you can forgive me.)

"You- you what?" Maybe I didn't hear him right. Hopefully I didn't.

He looked confused... as if he wasn't expecting my reaction. "Are you angry at me?"

"No. Not angry," I decided, "Just... er, surprised." And a whole hell of a lot of other emotions. "What're my parents going to say? Or uncle Sam? He's very protective of me, you know, and-"

"Are you kidding? They were the ones who gave me permission to tell you. They let me say it a little early; they knew how hard it was getting." He shook his head.

Okay, I'll admit it. I kind of had the hots for Quil. But I wasn't... in love with him. I hadn't let myself! He was almost thirty , and I was 15. He was one of those crushes you get, the ones that no one ever really acts on. Like when you have a crush on your big brother's best friend. "Umm... so no one thinks this is creepy at all?"

"Well, that's sort of..." he bit his lip, trying to find the right words. "Remember after Nadina was born, and I told you about my condition?"

The one that made me special to him. "Yeah, I remember."

"As you know, practically everyone around here is in on it." No kidding. "So for them, this isn't... this is what they were expecting."

"Yeah. What_ they_ were expecting. I had no idea..." I trailed off, trying to imagine an actual relationship between me and someone who was, technically, old enough to be my uncle. And who I'd always thought of him as. "I just don't know. This is a lot to take in. That was very abrupt."

He just smiled while I sat on the cool ground, pondering my options. I could either tell him to screw off and go find Mulva, or be with someone I knew would always protect me, love me, and care for me. But... it was Quil!

"Claire, can I-" he looked uneasy for a moment, as if wondering if he should tell me something. "Would you like me to explain my condition to you? Would it help?"

Yes! I would finally be able to know the secret! And why no one thought Quil loving me was creepy. I nodded.

"Okay." He sat in front of me, grabbing my hands. "Where should I start?"

"How about when you first found out about it?" I suggested.

"Okay. Let's see... I was sixteen. My best friends were Embry and Jacob. They had both joined a gang... or that's what I thought, anyway." He laughed at the memory. "I was so scared I'd be recruited. I was living in fear. But then... something I wasn't expecting happened. One day, when I was angry, I went outside. I started pacing around, wondering about what my friends were doing. Not knowing what their future held. Hating your uncle Sam for 'ruining' all those boys' lives."

He snapped back to this time, and looked me in the eyes. "Do you remember the Quilyeute legends?" he asked.

"Yes. With the werewolves and the cold ones. Blah Blah Taha Aki Blah Blah Third Wife. What does that have to do with your story?" I was angry he'd interrupted his explanation.

He sighed. "It has _everything_ to do with my story."

I blinked. "I don't get it."

He grinned widely. "I _could_ just tell you. But I could also ask you to take a guess, and I think the second would be more amusing."

"Quil! I'm dying here. Please just tell me?"

"Nope. Take one guess and I will."

I thought hard for a minute, trying to put two and two together. "When you were angry in the woods, you took a knife and stabbed yourself, then the 'gang' showed up and stuffed you in a canoe, tied you to the top of a tree, and you went insane and since you... didn't shower for so long whenever someone came to save you they plugged their nose and said you made their nose sting, but then I came up when I was two or whatever and you didn't sting my nose which made you become really attached to me?" I tried to put in as much from the legends as I could.

Quil started howling **(A/N: hahahahaha)** with laughter. I pouted.

"Shut up! You didn't give me much to work with, and I barely remember those legends anyway." I just wanted to know the point of all this.

"Wow. The guys are gonna get a hoot out of that one. But no." Yeah, I figured it was a _no_ when the laughing started.

"So I took a guess. Can you tell me now?" I asked impatiently.

He composed himself and took my hands again. "Okay. I'm going to tell you something and I would appreciate it if you didn't run away screaming."

Crap. Was he going to _propose_ now? "I promise."

He took a deep breath. "In my enraged state, something happened that I wasn't ready for. I found out that those legends weren't just legends."

"What, so someone came by with a picture of a horse-sized wolf from a hundred years ago?" I giggled. "Is that what the 'gang' does? Collect artifacts from the spirit wolves?"

Quil didn't join in with my laughter; he face was completely serious. "I didn't need a picture to figure out it was real."

That stumped me. "How would you find out werewolves actually existed, then?"

He looked at me intently for a while. I gasped as realization hit.

"You- you're... the gang? They're all-" I was hyperventilating.

He nodded.

"You're a werewolf." An almost thirty year old werewolf was in love with me. I was waiting to wake up in my bed from a crazy dream.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I digested everything.

"What does that have to do with me?" I finally asked.

"Some werewolves imprint." Ew! I learned all about imprinting in school.

"You think I'm your mother? That is sick and wrong, Quil."

He laughed. "That's not what imprinting means for us, Claire," he explained. "Jared imprinted, and so did Sam and Leah. It doesn't mean they think they found their mom. Otherwise, it would be weird for me to imprint on a two year old like I did."

"So imprinting means falling in love? You fell in love with me when I was_ two_?"

"It doesn't mean falling in love," he corrected. "It's hard to explain."

"Well it seems like everyone who imprints ends up being with that person. That sounds like love to me." Weird, weird, weird!

"It isn't always love. It's just... your world completely changes when you see that person. Your life purpose becomes trying to keep them safe and happy. Whether that be acting like a brother, friend, or lover; whatever your imprint wants from you, you give them." He reached out and touched my face. "So I'm willing to give you whatever you need from me. Whatever makes you happy is yours."

"Can you tell me the rest of your story?" I whispered.

"Of course. So, I exploded into a giant wolf. Suddenly, I could hear a bunch of voices in my head- Sam's stuck out. _'It's happened'_, he told me. _'You're part of us now'_. I was so scared, I didn't know what I was part of. Their gang? What had they done to me?

"I started running, and I saw my feet. They were paws. I could smell things, hear things, _see_ things that I had never been able to before. It was amazing. I saw my reflection in some water and knew what I'd become.

"Sam told me to come to him. At first, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. I felt myself searching through his eyes for his location, and running toward it. My free will had vanished."

I was so captivated by his story that I didn't notice how hungry I was. It must have been at least an hour or more since I woke up, and my stomach grumbling interrupted him. We both laughed and he helped me up.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked. "I have cereal, cereal, and cereal at my house. Take your pick."

He lifted me back up and started running towards his little house, and once again I had to try and ignore the hot (in both ways) body that was right in front of my face.

"Quil, why are you so warm?" I asked.

"So we can't catch illnesses," he explained. "It's worked out wonderfully for me- remember when you had the stomach flu and no one would come near you for a while?"

"And why don't you ever go to the hospital?"

"I don't ever need to."

"Yeah you do! Remember when we were setting the table when I was nine and I accidentally cut your arm with the steak knife? I started apologizing like crazy and you laughed with my dad and said 'You're right, Claire! I should get a band-aid for that.' Which you never ended up doing, by the way."

"Like I said before- I don't need to."

"You _should_ have needed stitches."

"We heal quickly- a broken bone takes a day, and even the worst gashes and cuts take a few hours at most. The only time any of us needed an actual doctor was when Jacob broke the entire right side of his body. We probably had one of the best doctors in the world with us and he_ still _had to re-break some bones that had healed wrong." He laughed.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

He shook his head. "That's a story for another day- and one Jacob should probably tell you himself." We had arrived back at Quil's house and he set me in front of the giant cereal collection.

"You _do_ have alot," I said as I inspected the different boxes of sugary goodness.

"I don't like to cook," he told me. "And this stuff is awesome."

I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cheerios in, then grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge and added it. I sat down with a spoon and began to eat.

"So Quil, go on with your story."

"Alright. So Sam explained everything- he told me that he was the Alpha, that everyone had to listen to him. I was okay with that. The only real downside to any of it is that when you're in wolf form, everyone knows everything going through your head. Any thought, idea, or memory is public business. But when you get over that... it's amazing. The speed, the strength. I was a sixteen year old boy with not a care in the world. Nothing would be able to stop me. I would run and fight with my friends, go anywhere, do anything. Life was perfect. And that is the story."

It didn't _seem_ finished yet; I wondered what else it was missing. "Quil, what happened when you imprinted on me?" I asked.

He grinned widely, as if it were one of his favorite memories. "Sam and Jared described how imprinting was. I didn't pay it much thought; I believed it was just love at first sight, or something equally as corny. Only two of us had done it, and it seemed very rare, so I didn't bother myself with it. I was," he made a face, "_happy_ I hadn't imprinted. I believed that a girlfriend would slow me down, would take away from my freedom. All I wanted was to be a wolf. I ran free, happy to do what I pleased. I loved it."

"You loved not having me in your life?"

"At the time, yes, I lov_ed_ it. I had no idea what it was like. And then...

"And then, one day when I was running, Sam invited us over for lunch. He told us to be quiet though, because Emily's nieces were visiting. We walked into the house and dug in. We heard screaming from upstairs. Two toddlers were fighting over something; it annoyed us all." he rolled his eyes. "We all heard a _'thump'_ followed by crying. We tried to ignore it, but then the crying girl started coming downstairs.

"Her hair was all messy and her face was red. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried, 'Aunt Emawie! Jackie hit me!' Everyone turned to face the crying toddler, laughing a little bit. But I couldn't laugh. Not when I saw you in such distress.

"I don't know what came over me. It was like the gears shifted in my brain; you were my number one priority. All I knew was that I needed to comfort you, to make you smile. I ran over, squatted down, and just looked at you. You stopped crying to look curiously at me for a moment. Then you did the cutest thing. You stuck your little pudgy hand and said, 'Hewo, Mister. I'm Cwaire.' I didn't know what else was happening in the room; all I knew was that you were suddenly scooped out of my sight, my little angel gone." I found it extremely hard to swallow my last bite of cereal past the lump in my throat. Quil continued.

"Emily was yelling at Sam. I knew that much. I turned around to see my brothers looking at eachother, in shock and confusion. I tried to find you, to see you again. I felt an overwhelming need to protect you." He finished his story, reached out, and cupped my face in his warm hand; I realized we were only a few inches apart. "And I still do. After everything was figured out, your parents were told. They reacted as everyone thought they would, but let me be around you if they were. When I offered to babysit you instead of going to a huge bonfire, they were amazed. They really knew that you meant more to me than a stupid party. And so I cared for you, your entire life. Everyone told me you had to be sixteen before I told you anything. But Sam let me tell you early. And here we are."

I was horrified when I felt a little moisture in my eyes. I blinked it away, trying _not_ to make myself look like an idiot during this moment. I breathed in one ragged breath, trying to get a grip. Slowly, surely, I leaned forward. His hot breath tickled my cheek, and my stomach dropped through the floor. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward, tasting his lips on mine.

"I love you, too," I whispered.


	8. Happy Birthday, Claire!

**Sorry I took so long to update. But hey, it's summer and I've been out having fun! I made it a little longer because this was so late. Plus, I wrote and re-wrote so much of this that its completely different than what you would have gotten if I published the chapter right away. Okay, enough talk. Hope you like!  
**

* * *

The next few days were absolute bliss. Quil and I went everywhere together; the beach, school clothes shopping, babysitting, and he even came over to my house sometimes to sleep. (Don't tell my mom. (Though I doubt she'd care.))

My conversation with her, my aunt, and Jacqueline went something like this:

_Me: Guess what._

_Jacqueline: You dragged me over here to tell me something?_

_Me: No. Well, yes, but that's not the exciting part._

_Mom: Honey, will you please just tell us?_

_Me: Okay. Me and Quil..._

_Jacqueline: That's a surprise._

_Me: Shut up!_

_Jacqueline: But you go everywhere together. If this is just another 'Quil did this for me' or 'Quil and me went somewhere' story then I'm out._

_Aunt Emily: Claire, Max needs to be put to bed, and the house needs to be cleaned..._

_Me: FINE! I'll just say it. (Tried to make dramatic pause, but everyone started getting antsy so I didn't) ...Quil and I are together!_

_Everyone:_

_Me: Isn't that awesome?!_

_Emily: Huh. I thought your birthday wasn't for another few days._

_Me: What does that have to do with anything?_

_Mom: That's when he was going to tell you, wasn't it?_

_Me: Yeah, but he told me early. Isn't it exciting?_

_Jackie: Mhhmmm. I'm leaving now. (Leaves.)_

_Me: No one's happy for me! (Pouty face.)  
_

_Emily: Of course we are. But I really __should be getting Max to bed..._

_Mom: Is he getting over that cold of his?_

_Emily: Yes. We actually went to the clinic yesterday, and guess who I ran into? __Martha Coletti._

_Mom: You're kidding?! Well, how is she?_

_Emily: She's good, her back is acting up again because of that car accident-_

_Me: Does no one care about this??_

_Mom: Of course we care! We're glad you're so happy. But it's not like we weren't expecting it..._

_Me: So my surprise was ruined?_

_Mom: Uh..._

_Me: Whatever. I'm going to Quil's. To his house. With no parents.  
_

_Mom: Be back before dinner! Anyway, so about Martha..._

Yeah. That is no joke what happened. I know what you're thinking- 'Claire's exaggerating'. Wanna know what the worst part is? I _barely_ am. Anyway, a couple days later, when I tried to remind my mom about Quil's age, she just laughed! Her exact words were 'I'd be more worried about _you_ looking older than_ him_'.

So I went over to Quil's and asked him about it and he said, 'Why do you think I still look 16?' and I said, 'I don't know. Anti-aging cream?' and he laughed, just like my mom and said, 'No. I'm never going to need anti-aging creams until I decide to stop phasing.' and I said, 'That's a joke, right?' and he said, 'Why would I joke about my age?' and I said, 'So you could get me angry.' and he said, 'Me not aging makes you angry?' and I said, 'A little bit! So when I'm dead you're going to be standing over my gravestone in wolf form and be like,_ I'm gonna miss Claire_! ?' and then he said, 'Of course not! But you know what? We should focus on the right now. Thinking about you dying makes me upset.'

So even though I agreed not to talk about it anymore, of course it's still on my mind. Emily looks awesome for her age, so her and Sam don't look that 'off'. Kim looks older than Jared, but not too bad. Joy is twenty one, and still looks younger than Embry by a little bit. But I'm not that pretty and I have a feeling when we go places it will be like, 'Oh hello, you decided to bring your grandson out for dinner?'

But it was my birthday today, and I really didn't want to dwell on the future. As I checked the weather (the heat was supposed to let up by the end of the weekend) and popped some bread in the toaster, Jacqueline came downstairs looking flustered.

"What's up, Jackie?" Her hair was pulled back (le gasp) and she was on her cell phone saying something about 30 pizzas.

She held up a finger to her lips for quiet, then pressed it into her ear. After she finished her call, she smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday Claire. You better not be upset that I'm not buying you a present, because planning this gong show of a party is your gift."

"Um... I'm pretty sure I just asked you to call a couple people over for food." Why would that make her so freaked out?

"Hah! Yeah, right. Do you know how many people you'd piss of if they weren't invited?" She rolled her eyes. "Plus, it's your sweet sixteen. If you didn't want to rent a limo and drive around Seattle like I did, then a big party is the best I can do."

Crap! Now we were gonna have like 20 people crowded into our little house. Greaat.

"Anyway, Claire, Collin told me to tell you that Quil's going to be showing up at 11:30 this morning for 'half' of your present. Don't ask me what it is, because he wouldn't tell me. All he'd say was that you won't consider it a present, and Quil is a crazy man to give it to you." She shrugged. "Now get out! I have lots to plan!"

I was glad it was finally considered cold enough to wear long pants. I would still have to wear a tank top if I didn't want to sweat to death, but at least I wouldn't be re-wearing my few pieces of summer wardrobe day after day.

I pulled on a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a scarlet red tank top, then topped it off with a little eyeliner and mascara. I wanted to look extra-nice on my birthday, so I decided on a push-up bra and lip gloss. Why not?

Grabbing my keys and twenty bucks (even though if I was going anywhere with Quil, he wouldn't let me pay for anything), I grabbed my no-longer-hot toast from the toaster, spread a little butter on it, and walked outside. He was leaning against the hood of his truck with shorts and a wifebeater on, his face suddenly bright and full of happiness. I still couldn't believe I could be so appealing to someone like Quil. His eyes widened as he noticed my, er, 'new look' and started walking very quickly toward me.

He grabbed me gently but firmly and pressed his lips to mine. They molded together perfectly, as if they were created to fit that way. Butterflies were pretty much kicking my stomach to pieces, making me curl my toes inside my shoes. It was ridiculous, really, the effect this guy had on me. We weren't even really kissing. But even a 'hello' kiss made my insides turn to mush... I'm sure depressing, aren't I?

"How was your sleep?" he asked in a beautifully husky voice.

"Not as good as it would have been if you were there," I answered truthfully. He just smiled.

"Shall we get started on part of your present?" he asked, opening his door. That's funny- usually he opened mine for me. Ew! That made me sound spoiled! I blushed at my suddenly high expectations and ran to the passenger side of the truck. I couldn't step in before two huge hands grabbed my hips and lifted me in the air toward the driver's side. He placed me in the seat the ran back to the passenger's spot.

"I'm... You're letting me drive?! Thank you thank you THANK you!" I said, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek.

"I'm giving you driving lessons! Okay, so first things first. Seat belt. Okay. Now, start the car. No! Don't put it into drive yet! Put your foot on the brake. Good. _Now_ put it into drive... and- CLAIRE! PUT YOUR FOOT BACK ON THE BRAKE!"

Now, how was I supposed to know that letting your foot off the brake would make you go? I thought that brake meant stop and gas meant go. So obviously when I wanted to move forward I put my foot on the gas.

I slammed my foot back onto the brake, lurching the car.

"Claire, you're going to be the death of me... and I mean that in the most literal sense you can think of."

22222222222

"I hate driving!" I said, crossing my arms. "I quit!" So far, I had managed to give us both whiplash, charmed my way out of a ticket for speeding, and narrowly avoided hitting a squirrel (and countless trees).

"You just need practice. How about we go down the highway one more time?" He suggested calmly.

"No! We've been doing this for hours and I need to pee. Can we stop?" I didn't _really_ need to pee. But driving was way too hard! I can see how Collin believed I wouldn't think this was a gift- it was torture.

"Alright. We'll stop at... the movie rental store. I think Seth is working right now, he'll let you use the staff bathroom." I slowly let my foot off the brake and steered toward the little store a block away.

"You can give it some gas now," he told me.

So I did.

"BRAKE! STOP! CLAIRE, GET YOUR FOOT OFF THE GAS!"

See what I mean? I SUCK at driving. Fortunately for me, we were now next to the store. I pulled over to the side of the road, pulled the key out of the ignition, and sighed with relief when my feet touched ground again.

"Quil, can _you_ drive us back to La Push? I think I'd rather live to see the end of my sixteenth birthday."

22222222222

Quil asked if I wanted to come over to his house before my party started. I agreed, knowing this would probably be our only private time (while we weren't almost dying) for the entire day.

Quil lazed across the couch, smiling like an idiot at me.

"What?" I demanded self consciously.

"Nothing. I like your birthday outfit is all," he replied.

Riiiigghhht. The push up bra. I'd forgotten about that. I walked over and laid beside him, clasping my hands around his neck and kissing him. He wrapped his arm around my waist like he usually did, but held it tighter this time. I wasn't sure if it was to keep me from pushing it further or to keep him from it.

Either way, I wanted to do something more than just kiss. We'd kissed when I was fourteen, for god's sake! But I was sixteen now and I wanted to kick it up a little. Well, not just a _little_. I wiggled a little under his arm, and he loosened it, probably thinking it was too tight. Like he could ever hold me _too _close to him.

As soon as he loosened his arm, I lifted one leg and put it on his other side so I was straddling his waist. He slowed his kissing for a moment, but then continued. I released my hands from around his neck, sliding them down his chest and under his shirt. I moved my palms up his perfect stomach, tracing his muscles...

"Stop. Claire, this is too much." I was suddenly sitting beside Quil, who ran a hand through his jet black hair and shook his head.

I huffed. "I'm sixteen, Quil! Isn't that how old you _technically_ are? Sixteen?"

"Yes, but..." he shook his head again and sighed. "You drive me crazy, Claire. In a good way, of course, but crazy all the same."

"Why should we stop, then?" I asked. "There's no reason we shouldn't. Uncle Sam let us be together like a week ago!"

"Yeah, and usually sixteen year olds don't have_ sex _after being together for a few days. I don't want you to regret anything in the future." But my future was _him_!

"What will I regret in the coming years? Losing my virginity to my husband?"

In my (sexual) frustration, I didn't notice Quil becoming suddenly giddy. A goofy smile was plastered on his face as he leaned in close and kissed me once. Not a lingering one, but full of passion and love.

"What was that for?" I asked, still a little ticked.

"Do you know what you just said?" He was so happy about something.

"Um, that I don't want to wait anymore because in thirty years it won't matter when we first did it?" Again, at my words he looked even more joyful.

"You want to get married?" he asked.

"Obviously, one day!" was he slow? Did he honestly think I was even _considering_ not spending my life with him?

He kissed me again, with more force. I could tell his lips were still smiling the entire time.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked breathlessly.

"You said you want to be my wife one day! What's not to be excited about?" He kissed me again. Maybe we _could_ get somewhere today...

Or not. "We should get going," he said as he noticed the time. Damn!

"We don't need to be at my party on time," I insisted, trying to kiss him again.

"No, no. It's your special day, and Jackie has been working so hard on it!" He lifted me up and carried me to my shoes.

On our walk there, Quil was almost buoyant. He kept looking down at me and grinning, then he'd kiss me once. When we got to our house, I could tell it was jam packed with people.

"Ready, Claireykins?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"Don't call me that. And yes." We walked to my front doors, opened them, and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLAIRE!"

You know how I thought 20 people would be a lot? Now I was begging for 20 people. Of course the pack were all huge, and took up more space than the rest. But there was at least 40 or 50 people there. The wolves, their brothers and sisters and parents, my friends and their families, my cousins and aunts and uncles. It was insane.

The back doors were opened so that people could walk around the backyard. There were people in the kitchen, in the living room, on the stairs, and sitting on counters. My mouth must have been hanging open, because Jacqueline said, 'Catching Flies?'

There were 30 pizzas, and plates stacked high with hot dogs. Balloons and streamers were tied everywhere and suddenly, a rush of people were coming towards me to give me a hug.

"Thank you, Jacqueline!" I exclaimed, running towards my sister.

"My pleasure. And now, we will be going to the beach." She motioned for the door, and everyone started walking out.

"Why the beach?" I asked.

"For the bonfire, of course," she said.

My birthday was absolutely amazing. Everyone sat on blankets while my dad and uncle Sam lit a huge bonfire where people made s'mores and roasted hot dogs, and the people who didn't want to be close to such a huge flame ate the pizza. I hung out with my best friend Leslie (who flipped when I told her about me and Quil, but was fine with it after a while)... I told her Quil was younger than I had thought. She laughed, rolled her eyes, and called me crazy, but said some other girls in our school would be jealous because they had crushes on him.

It was nice to spend some time with Leslie. I hadn't seen her since school had let out! But then again, it wasn't all my fault; she had gotten a boyfriend that she was practically mauling every ten minutes. (Lucky).

I asked her if they'd... yeah know, DONE IT yet. She shook her head, but added, 'Soon.' They'd been together for about 5 months, so I guess me asking Quil to do it after a week was a little much. Looking back, I thought I was stupid. I guess I was just really 'in the moment'. Now, though, I was glad we didn't.

"What about you and Quil?" she asked. "How's dating your cousin going?"

"Shut up!" She always knew he wasn't my cousin, but she always lied for me since 4th grade when people started wondering. "Anyway, can't you tell how things are going? Dreamily..." I glanced at Quil, who looked at me with a smile that melted my heart. Leslie made gagging sounds.

"It's like you guys are making out, but aren't even touching. It's weird." She looked deep in thought. "It's not like he's undressing you with his eyes, or anything creepy like that... just nothing I've ever seen before. It's almost like there's no party going on, and you're the only one here. Damn! I wish Josh would look at me like that!"

We giggled until everyone who didn't live on the rez went home for the night. The fire was still going strong, but because of the late hour, it wasn't quite enough to keep me warm. I made my way over to Quil's lap and he folded his hands over mine. My parents barely even noticed. The wolves, because they didn't need too much sleep, were still wide awake and laughing (and a little buzzed from the beer, though they couldn't get drunk as easily because their bodies worked off the alcohol so quickly).

Billy Black said he was getting a little tired, so he wheeled off toward the house, urging Jacob to stay. Leah and her husband headed off to their place early because he had to work the next day. My parents decided to go home too (probably because of the vacant house- I learned that because Aunt Emily winked at me- YUCK) and Nadina was getting sleepy so Joy and Embry took her back. Emily and Kim decided that was probably a good idea and tried to round up their sons, but they flipped out and the guys offered to look after them.

Eventually, the only ones left were the wolves (excluding Uncle Sam, Leah, Jared and Embry), Jacqueline, Max, Alex and me.

We were all chatting and having a good time until Max decided to push Alex into the probably freezing ocean. Being third grade boys, they didn't even notice the cold, and instead Alex chased Max and dragged him down under as well.

"Boys! Get out of the water, please!" I shouted. They didn't listen, so I got up off Quil's lap and walked toward the shore. I called out again, and they finally came out... but apparently, only to grab me and pull me into the water as well.

"Y-y-y-you guys are s-s-s-o DEAD!" I said and chased after them with chattering teeth.

Quil, of course, came in after me. He pulled off his shirt (insert drooling here) and walked into the water. He flinched at first, but then looked completely at ease. No shivering or teeth chattering at all!

"G-g-g-get those k-k-k-kids!" I ordered and we started chasing after them. Holy, they were fast! Brady ran out as well, also pulling off his shirt (more drool) and chasing the stupid kids. Jacob walked to the shore to try and see, but Paul ran up from behind him, picked him up, and threw him into the water as well. Jacob, pissed off, grabbed Paul by his collar and hurled him into the ocean as well. Before long, everyone was in the water except Jacqueline, and Alex who was too cold to stay in.

"C-c-c'mon, Jackie! The water's g-g-great!" I promised.

"No way in hell am I getting in there! I would rather not get hypothermia, if I can avoid it." She threw a towel at Alex.

"Collin?" I whispered. "B-b-bring Jackie out h-h-here."

"Can do," he whispered back. He walked out toward his girlfriend and held his arms out, dripping wet, for a hug.

"No way! Collin, do not come near me! I'm warning y- AH! COLD!" Collin had scooped Jacqueline into his arms and was now walking back toward us.

"Nice try, Collin. You've already heated up the water on your body, and I'm actually kind of warm." She seemed pretty happy with herself, so Collin shrugged and placed her into the icy water. Jacqueline shrieked and clinged to her boyfriend.

"Y-y-you little-" she tried to wade through the water after him, but her shirt and jeans were clinging to her and weighing her down. Fuming for a moment, she ripped off her clothes and chased after Collin.

So surprised by seeing her in her underwear, Jackie was just able to jump on his back before he ran off. "There, now I'm good."

Following her lead, I hugged Quil tightly and amazingly, I actually warmed up pretty fast. Jacob, Paul, and Max ripped off their soaking shirts and I thought I looked pretty squaresville, being the only one in clothing. So when Quil left 'just for a moment' with Jacob, (probably to pee) I took advantage and ripped off my shirt. Jacqueline came up behind me and shimmied my jeans down, then threw them to Alex who was still on the beach.

Since there were so many boiling hot werewolves close together, they had warmed up the ocean to a swimmable temperature. Not hot tub or anything, more like a pool. And jeez, it was nice to just swim around! We all splashed each other and climbed on each others shoulders for water fights- since Quil was gone, I hopped up on Seth- and Jackie and me wrestled, trying to bring the other one down.

Now, I can see how Quil thought it looked a little weird when he came back. Me, stripped down to my underwear and bra on a guy's shoulders. What was uncalled for was him grabbing me under my armpits and carrying me to where Alex was still sitting, then handing my clothes back to me. Pssht. Like I'm going to put soaking jeans on.

So when he smiled and walked back to the water, Alex and I ran in after him. I jumped on his back, Alex jumped on Seth, Max jumped on Jacob, and Jacqueline hopped back up on Collin. Paul, as soon as he saw what was happening, ran back to his house. Whatever he's an ass anyway.

Quil, still being a little spoilsport, tried to get me off his back. But because I'm awesome, I climbed up onto his shoulders where he couldn't reach me, and kissed the top of his head.

"Lighten up," I urged. "It's the same thing as a swimsuit, just different fabric."

He sighed and started joining in with the others. Yes!

222222222222

By about 1 o'clock, the... humans... were getting tired, so everyone decided to go home. I was walking back to my house when Quil grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, Claire. Don't you remember? There's still another present for you," he reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. You don't need to give me anything, honestly, Quil. You already do too much." And he never let me repay him.

"Well, this one is completely free," he informed me. "Would you like it?"

"Fine," I said. "What is it?"

He smiled. "I'll be right back. And no matter what, do not move from this spot. Okay? Promise me?"

Why would I need to stay still? "I promise."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He ran into the forest, and I sat down. I put on my now-dry tank top and wrapped myself in a blanket; without Quil, I noticed how cold it was outside. I sat there for about another minute, wondering what he would be getting me. Something free and something from inside the forest. Did he catch me a bunny?

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. A huge black figure appeared, and I jumped to my feet. I know Quil said to stay there, but I was sure he'd understand if I ran away from a huge bear... or horse... or something.

As it came closer, I backed away slowly. My house was only a block or so from here... I might outrun it if I ran now. But then again, it _was_ pretty huge. When it came into full view, I realized it was neither a horse nor a bear. It was a... a.. a wolf?! Since when did wolves get so big? And those _teeth._..

Paralyzed, I let it walk slowly towards me until it was about ten feet away and laid down. It looked me in the eyes, and though it was impossible, I swore I must have seen that wolf before. Those eyes just looked so familiar...

Searching through my mind for a match, I realized what was staring back at me. Or rather, who.

"Quil," I whispered.

I took a few steps closer, and he got to his feet. I continued walking until I got in front of him, and he bowed his head. I reached out tentatively and stroked some fur on his neck. It was so _soft_!

Reaching up with my other hand, I rubbed each side of his face while he dipped his head lower and touched his nose to mine. He then laid back down and looked at me meaningfully.

I didn't understand at first, but then he gestured his head toward his back. I nodded with comprehension, and slowly climbed up and grabbed his fur. There was nothing else to hold onto! "Does it hurt?" I asked.

He barked a strange sound, almost like a laugh, and started running. Man, he runs fast! Like, can't see what's going on around me fast. I felt his muscles and joints moving together underneath me, but nothing more- no bumps or jolts. It was smoother than even the most expensive sports car.

He ran through the forest, past all the cities to a lake where there was no other civilization around. I looked up and gasped; the sky was filled with hundreds of thousands of beautiful, twinkling stars and a giant full moon. It reflected off the calm water.

Quil laid down, and I slid off so I was sitting beside him. "It's beautiful," I murmured. "The stars, the moon, the lake... all of it."

He closed his eyes as I snuggled even closer into him, breathing in his familiar scent. His soft chocolate fur felt amazing as I ran my fingers through it.

"What's on your leg?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

He almost smiled and I walked toward it, trying to see what the piece of fabric was...

"Your _clothes?_" I asked incredulously. He barked that strange, laughing sound again. "You carry them around as a wolf?"

Quil rolled his eyes and then shut them again. We sat again, in perfect serenity for a half hour or so before he got up and wandered into the forest. I stayed put.

He emerged wearing the same shorts that were tied to his leg, smiling. He laid down next to me and started playing with my hair.

"Did you like your present?" he asked.

"I loved it. How about you just take me around on your back for transportation instead of me driving? I would rather this be my entire gift." I shimmied upwards so I could kiss him.

"You don't want to drive? Gosh, your Christmas present is going to be a waste, then." He shook his head dramatically.

"You. Are. Kidding me." I said. A car?? That was wayy too much!

"It's not just from me, silly. Everyone's pitching in. But you have to get your license first..."

"Fine!" I said. "But for now, let's lay here a while longer."

And so I cuddled into my beautiful, warm, werewolf boyfriend until the sun started to rise.

* * *

**Awww. Want a preview from the next chapter? Fine, fine. You guys deserve one, after me taking so long to update. Plus, I will be away at camp all week! Oh no! No updates? Unfortunately, that is the sad truth. I'm sure you guys will live. Especially with the news that_ the Twilight movie will be coming out on Nov. 21st instead of Dec. 12th!_ I think that's enough good news to keep you happy for a week, huh? Ok. See you guys next Saturday!**

_Julie Harper: Claire, where are your pants?_

_Claire: Chill, mom. They're at Quil's._

_Sam: What did you just say?_


	9. A Haunting Image

I woke up, groggy, as a rain droplet plopped on my face. My body was clammy from sleeping next to Quil all night, and though it was lightly raining I was still too hot being beside him.

I stretched, yawned, and scratched my eyes. Quil looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. "Good morning, sleepy," he greeted as I sat up. "It's after twelve. Time to get you back home."

I looked around and took in my surroundings. Though the sky was like a quilt of gray, the lake was still beautiful. I stood and walked over to it, trying to cool off as I dipped my feet in.

"Are you gonna give me a ride back?" I asked. How would we return to La Push?

"Actually..." he said mischievously. "I drove my car out here earlier. Want to know why?"

"So you can drive back?" I guessed.

"Nope! So _you_ can drive back!" he threw me his car keys from a zippered pocket in his shorts, which I didn't even attempt to catch and let fall into the grass at my feet.

"Hah!" I snorted. "Right. I don't even know where you ran us to."

"Well _I_ do, and I'll be in the passenger seat. Pick up those keys, and get ready for driving lesson #2!" He sounded enthusiastic, and held up his hand for a high five. I left him hanging, and dragged my feet to the driver's side.

* * *

"Driving is so hard. I don't know why I'm not getting it!" I hadn't hit anything yet, but there was lots of lurching and abrupt stops.

"You're doing fine! It's a little hard, but that's okay. You're staying on the road and even though there's lots of sudden... er, speed changes, we're getting close to Forks now. No one has even honked! Now, that's progress. Turn your left blinker on, Claire." He did it for me anyway, after I fumbled around with the headlights and windshield wipers.

"My pants are full of sand and grass and dirt," I pointed out. "Can I wash them at your house? I don't think my parents are home, and they're the only ones who know how to work our new turbo washer/dryer thing."

"Sure thing," he answered.

We finally pulled into La Push and I rushed into Quil's house just as it started to pour. He threw me a towel and told me to cover up while I pulled my pants off. I rolled my eyes, remembering the last time my pants were removed at his house.

I dropped them into the wash and started to walk home for a shower, when I remembered... "Quil, I can't walk home in my underwear."

"Okay, I'll drive you," he said.

"Yes! Thank you!" I ran out quickly to his car so he wouldn't see me in my 'female undergarments' (even though he already saw me in them last night...)

He dropped me off after keeping his eyes averted the entire car ride. I pecked him on the cheek before I jogged through my front door to find some clean towels.

"Claire, where are your pants?" I heard my mom call from the living room as I passed it on my way to the laundry room. Huh. So she _was_ home.

"Chill, mom. They're at Quil's," I replied as I backtracked to where she was. My mom saw me in a swimsuit, so I didn't mind if she saw me in my-

"_What did you just say?_" I heard a male voice boom. Not my dad, his voice wasn't so deep... not Quil, he was at home...

"Uncle Sam!" I screeched, and ran from the doorway. I was about to walk in there!

"Quil promised me to take care of you and not try anything funny. I didn't feel the need to make it an order. I trusted him. And now you come home in... that... JUST that... and you say your clothes are at Quil's." He sounded aggravated.

"Er... well, they're at his house. But just to wash them!" I tried to soothe.

"And what's with you being gone all night?" He continued.

"Quil told me my mom said it was ok!" I cried. I had wondered the same thing as I drifted off to sleep, and he reassured me he had it planned out.

"Yes Sam," my mother told him, "I gave Quil permission to look after her. I trust him more than... gosh, anyone with Claire. You really think-"

"I think that staying out with your boyfriend until the afternoon-"

"Uncle Sam, you're not my dad. You don't have say in what I do-"

"Well, your father won't be back until evening, and until you have a father figure here, I think I'm the perfect candidate-"

"Are you seriously upset because my pants got muddy and I _washed_ them?? You gave Quil permission to show me his wolf form, and my mom gave me permission to go out. I'm not going to defend myself further." I grabbed some towels from the dryer and took a hot shower while I heard arguing downstairs.

I turned the shower off and, as I opened the door, heard my sister exclaim, "You're bent out of shape because of an episode of _Maury_??" and then exploded in a fit of laughter.

I threw some sweats on and walked downstairs to find my mother, Jackie, and Collin laughing with tears in their eyes, and Sam huffing, red-faced.

And here I thought my Uncle had a sudden burst of fathering instincts. Little did I know...

"Well, I might have caught the tail-end of an episode..." he tried to defend himself.

"Sam, you know those girls are 13 and trying to get pregnant, right? They're not 16 year olds who hang out with their boyfriend... who would rather die than do something irresponsible with them. You're too much sometimes," my mother said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, Sam. And what are you doing watching that crap anyway?" Collin asked.

"Well, I have two teenaged nieces and I just want to make sure..." he grumbled.

This caused everyone to crack up again, so Sam grabbed Collin by his shirt and dragged him outside.

"Hey! You're still taking me shopping, loser!" Jackie called after her boyfriend. With, even though the sentence didn't imply it, those goo-goo, sappy, disgusting eyes. Eck.

"Why do you look at Collin like that?" I asked. She'd been doing it a lot lately.

"Like what?"

"Looking at Collin like he's a piece of meat. Or, in your case, a triple whipped no cream skim milk frosted latte americano double caffiene shot frappichino non fat espresso whatever the hell you order all the time." Did you know she spends like 50 bucks for a small at Starbucks? Well, maybe not 50... but WAYY too much for a coffee.

"Stop calling the kettle black, you little teapot," she said and smacked the top of my head.

"What?"

"Like we're not all gagging whenever Quil and you have a little 'moment.'" She shuddered.

"Oh, Jacqueline, be quiet." My mother hushed her.

"What?" I asked again.

"You know how Sam looks at Emily, or Jared looks at Kim? In that nasty old person way that's kinda cute but mostly gross?"

"Ew. Yes. You aren't _nearly_ as bad as those guys, so don't worry."

"Well, newsflash! _You_ are. Quil looks at you like you're... I don't know. Always talking to him about something he's really enthused about. Like, you know how... ugh, you're like the _only_ thing he's enthused about. Kay, well, imagine... damn, he hasn't seen you naked yet. I can't think of an example! Mom, help me out with this."

"Imagine Romeo about to kill himself, but then Juliet wakes up. Now, pause on that face he's giving her, and replay it every time Quil is around you. Like that." My mom laughed as I pictured it in my mind.

"It's not always like that, you guys," I insisted.

"You've never seen him when he's not around you. He could be having the time of his life, but then you walk in the room and it's like he's been moping around crying the entire time. That's how big of a change it is."

"Riiight. Okay."

"Anyway, I'm off to Collin's. See you in a few hours, guys," Jackie said and left.

I heard the phone ring, and jogged over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, is a Miss Claire Harper here?" The voice asked.

"Speaking."

"Hello, this is Washington Airlines. We tried to get a hold of Mr. Quil Ataera, but we were unable to. The other ticket is addressed to-"

"Claire!" I heard Quil yell as he burst into the house. He ran over and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Quil. Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Oh, really? That's too... oh, well that would be great, then. Thank you. Yup. Bye." He hung up the phone and passed it back to me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one," he said, a little too quickly, then grabbed my hand. "Now, Collin and Brady are offering fifty bucks to you if you're willing to clean their house for them... I was wondering if we could drop by? You get all the money, of course."

"Seriously, Quil. Who was on the phone?" I pressed.

"Calm down. I collect... air miles. Now, the boys need your help. Are you in?"

Everyone knew how perfectly neat my room usually was, and of course I cleaned Quil's house all the time. I sighed. "Yeah, sure. Jackie's over there now, we'll see her."

Waving to my mother, we walked out toward the boys' little house. The door, like always, was open. I walked toward the couch. "Brady? Jackie? Collin...?"

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHH!" Jacqueline screamed.

"AHHH!" I screamed again.

"GET OUT, CLAIRE!" She yelled at me.

"I'M ON MY WAY OUT THE DOOR NOW!" I yelled back, wheeling around.

"WHAT THE _HELL_, COLLIN?" I heard Quil cry.

"DUDE, JUST GET YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND _OUT OF HERE_!"

I didn't realize a hand was covering my eyes until they took it off and I was suddenly outside. Quil was holding me.

"Ummm... Quil? Were Jacqueline and Collin-"

"Yes, Claire. Yes they were."

Awkward. I cleared my throat. Quil coughed.

"Yeah..."

"Mhmm..."

More Awkward.

"I better... go to work..."

"Yeah... you do that..." He put me down and I jogged back to my house.

* * *

"Hey Claire..." I heard Jacob say as I answered the phone. "I hear you got a free show this afternoon."

"Shut up, Jake," I pleaded more than demanded. I was traumatized. Quil had come over after his 'shift' and we'd watched TV in silence until Jake called.

"Hey, put me on speaker, will ya?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pressed the button.

"Hey Quil!" Jacob greeted. Quil grumbled.

"So, I got a question. How does it feel knowing your girlfriend saw your brother's junk before she saw yours?" I heard other chuckles in the background; he obviously wasn't alone.

His eyes just about popped out of his head. "Wh...she... well...what?"

I blushed a deep scarlet; the disgusting, horrifying image had replayed itself in my mind over and over. I also could have lived without seeing my sister's cans.

"YOU SAW?!"

"Ummm..." I whispered.

Hoots of laughter came from the phone. "Hope you can measure up, Quil!" Someone that sounded like Seth, or maybe Jared, yelled.

I hung up the phone quickly and stared straight ahead. Would the day never end?

"Jacqueline should be home," my mother muttered as she walked into the living room. "Hey kids, have you seen Jackie today?"

"No!" We yelled in unison.

"Er... okay. Do you think she's still at Collin's?" she asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, I MEAN THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE, I DON'T THINK THEY'RE DOING ANYTHING IMPORTANT, BUT YEAH SHE'LL GET HERE WHEN SHE GETS HERE, I DON'T THINK THEY'RE HAVING SEX OR ANYTHING HAHAHA-"

"Claire, what is your problem?" My mother demanded, looking at me like a maniac.

I coughed. "Nothing."

She blinked. Once. Twice. "Quil, dear, I have no idea how you put up with this one. I know I sure don't." She shook her head and grabbed the phone from me. Probably calling Collin.

"Way to be smooth, Claire."

"Shut up."

Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and Jacqueline tiptoed inside. I nodded, and she nodded back. She ran upstairs.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to have a regular sisterly relationship after this?" I asked.

"Oh, I doubt it," Quil replied. I narrowed my eyes.

"Kidding."

I sighed.

"I better go. You need to go to sleep."

I checked the clock, pouting. "Quil, it's ten. Are you kidding? That's your curfew on_ school_ nights."

He looked edgy. "Claire, you have to be ready for 8 tomorrow. Can you do that?"

I furrowed my brow. "Um... why?"

"I just want to hang out."

"We can hang out _now_."

"I've gotta go. See you at eight tomorrow." He kissed me lightly and walked toward the front door. I looked at my mom, who was in the kitchen, and got even more confused. Her and Quil shared a smile, and he left.

"Mom? What do you know about this?" I asked, suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. Go get some sleep, love. It'll be a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

I woke up with a start, not knowing what made me stir. I looked around, confused, wondering what could have woken me out of a sound sleep. I shivered, realizing it was probably the cold. I got out of bed and walked to the dresser, finding a pair of sweats to put on instead of my light flannel shorts. I would have changed quicker, if I didn't hear a noise outside my window when I was in my underwear, about to pull on a hoodie.

I knew it wasn't a tree; there wasn't any trees surrounding my window. I saw movement in my peripheral vision and froze. I learned what to do in case of a peeping tom. Run to the nearest phone and dial 9-1-1.

Unfortunately, my phone was on the nighttable next to my window. That was fine. I could go to the one in the hallway...

I jumped about a mile and a half in the air and tried to let out a scream as I felt a hand on the small of my back, but all that came out was a whoosh of air. That was one sneaky pedophile. I couldn't even hear him open the window, let alone walk across the creaky floor to where I stood.

I whipped around, ready to use my ju jitsu that Quil and I learned off an instructional tape when I was six, but I realized that I wouldn't need to. Because my 'attacker' was actually entirely welcome.

The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, the blood pounding in my ears from my scare. What didn't help it slow down back to normal was Quil's burning mouth suddenly envelop mine. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, suddenly too hot instead of too cold. One hand still on my back and the other in my hair, he laid me down on the bed and continued to kiss me. I rubbed my palms down his beautiful chest, along his washboard abs, back up to his shoulders and around the muscles in his arms.

He rolled over so I was on top of him, and I hesitated, just for a moment, when he let his fingers trail down the backs of my thighs.

Unfortunately, that split second of hesitation was enough for him to get his head straight. He groaned, lifting me by my hips so I was laying beside him. We were silent until our heartbeats slowed.

"I am so sorry," he breathed.

"You scared the crap out of me back there," I whispered.

He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "I wasn't expecting to see you wearing those clothes... or lack thereof."

"Well, you're forgiven. More than that, actually. I should be thanking you. I don't usually get midnight visits."

He shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have done that. Don't thank me. But I'm glad I'm forgiven."

I smiled, and rolled onto my stomach so I could rest my head on his chest. "What were you doing looking into my window, anyway? Watching me sleep?"

He looked down at me. "No. That's weird. I usually check up on you if I'm running at night, though. Just for a moment, to see if you're okay."

"That's probably what woke me, then. Not the cold."

He nodded. "Usually, I'm much quieter. Silent, actually. Tonight, though, I had other things on my mind. Or _in_ my mind, I should say. I don't think the teasing will ever stop for our little mishap today... or yesterday, now." He nodded down to his shorts, which I just noticed were not even buttoned up right. "Then, of course, when I saw you get up... well, I phased back quickly."

I thought for a moment. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

He groaned again, as if remembering. "That's right."

"Um... it's okay if you made other plans, Quil. If you forgot, that's totally fine-"

His eyes focused on me, incredulous. "You thought I'd forget? Of course not!" He shook his head like I'd just said the most far fetched thing in the world. "It's just..." His eyes trailed down my body, and back up again. "If I can't control myself in your house, with your parents down the hall, what am I going to do when we're all alone?"

I was suddenly filled with excitement. "We're going somewhere alone?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Not telling you where, though. But no getting carried away- you're still sixteen."

I rolled my eyes. "So are you."

He laughed. "Well, it doesn't say so on my driver's license."

That got me curious. "What exactly is your age on your driver's license, then?"

"Wow. It would be... 26 now. Time to get a new one. The Cul- um, a family suggested a guy named J Jenks to us. We can get fake ID's if we want to. Most of us stop when we get married." He shrugged. "Well, soon I'll be 21 again."

"Yay! Then I'll only be 5 years behind you!"

He sighed. "No. You'll still be 14 years behind."

"Hey! We agreed that age isn't even important anymore. You're not aging, so it doesn't matter." I narrowed my eyebrows and pouted.

"I know, I know. You've just grown up so fast, it's hard not to think of you as little anymore."

I smiled. "Well, it hasn't been fast for me. The days went by painfully slow."

He stared at me for a minute. "You're so beautiful, you know that, right?"

I blushed lightly. Where was this coming from? "Quil, I'm a mess. I was in the middle of sleeping."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Want to know something funny?" he asked.

"Um, sure."

"Well, when you were a little girl, maybe five or six, you asked me to be your boyfriend."

I gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. In front of _everyone_."

I couldn't even remember it. "What happened?"

"We were eating thanksgiving dinner, and all the women gave thanks to their 'amazing' partners." He chuckled lightly. "Then they gave their boyfriends, fiancees, and husbands a kiss. You were upset you couldn't kiss anyone, and Jackie was kissing your old neighbour. Remember Pete?"

We used to play outside with Pete when we were little. I nodded.

"Well, he was the only one your age. There was no other boy. So you walked up to me and said, 'Quil! You have to kiss me _right_ now!' It was awkward. So I replied with, 'Honey, you have to be someone's boyfriend to kiss them.' Can you believe you started to cry?"

I was embarassed, enough so that I didn't want him to finish the story. I buried my head in the pillow.

"So, while everyone tried to console you, you said to me through your tears: 'Quil, will you please be my boyfriend? _Please_?' It was the cutest thing you'd ever said! I couldn't think of it as cute at the time, though. I was fumbling for the right response. My brothers were all laughing."

"So what did you say?" I asked, my voice muffled from the pillow still covering my face.

"What else could I say? I had to say yes! There was no other way to stop you from crying. I kissed you on the top of your head, and for a few days, you insisted that I hold your hand _everywhere._" He laughed, as if remembering me tugging him along everywhere I went.

I smiled. "So, why are you telling me this? A story that will embarass me for the rest of my life?"

"Because," he said, "Tomorrow is payback. I'll be taking you somewhere where you'll have your fill of awkward moments, on account of me."

"Ugh! Please just tell me where we're going!"

He smiled. "I'll see you at 8 a.m. tomorrow, my love," he said with a kiss, and then he was out the window and running into the forest.


End file.
